


Caught in a Blind

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, LV Issues, M/M, Major Character Injury, Monster Dust (Undertale), Near Death, Pre-Relationship, Puns & Word Play, Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: Edge and Stretch get into yet another fight during a get together and Stretch storms out. The only problem with that is that they are in Underfell. Edge chases after him before something happens.Unfortunately it does.These two must work together to get back to safety. Stretch learns a few things along the way.





	1. So it started with a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I misses some warning tags.

“GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN YOU USELESS ASHTRAY!”

Two pops of a shortcut.

The sound of someone scrambling to the sink and heaving.

Then the stomping of feet heading to the door and… 

**SLAM!**

No one flinched as Stretch stormed out of the house, using the action over shortcutting to emphasizing his abrupt exit, finally ending the fiery argument. Pans and dishes clattered in the kitchen, replacing the sound of raised voices. 

Comic glanced at his cards before looking at Blue. “hit me”

Blue slid him a six of diamonds before glancing at Red.

Red looked at his cards with disinterest. Raising his right hand, Red counted down from three, two, one before pointing at the kitchen door.

The door swings open as Edge storms into the living room, gloves roughly pulled back on as he passed by. Apron, still tied around his midsection, torn off in haste and tossed haphazardly to the ground. “Fucking Idiot Ashtray Forgot He’s In Underfell.” He growled, swaying a little as he slid on his boots and stormed out of the house. 

A collected sigh resounded within the group as tension melted from the room. Red tapped his cards, earning him a seven of clubs. 

Lowering the Advance Puzzling Guild to Traps, a book Edge had loaned him, Rus looked over to the front door as Doomfanger shifted slightly in his lap to encourage more petting. Rus was more than happy to oblige. “RED, IS YOUR MEDKIT FULLY STOCKED?”

Red grunted, taking a moment to ponder Rus’ question as he munched on a cookie Edge had made earlier that morning. “should be,” Red began, crumbs flying as he spoke. “boss usually keeps it well supplied.” Red swallowed, whipping his mouth with his sleeve, causing Blue to roll his eyelights. “i wouldn’t worry, Boss ain’t gonna harm Stretch. just drag his ass back here.”

“IT’S NOT LAZY-ME I’M WORRIED ABOUT.” Blue and Red glance at each other with raised brow bones before looking back at the taller monster. Rus’ attention is suddenly drawn away from the front door to the kitchen. Putting the book down, he begins to sit up, much to Doomfanger’s rather vocal displeasure. “I SHOULD FINISH UP EDGY-ME’S MEAL. I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE GOING TO NEED IT.” 

Sharing another worried glance back at each other, Red and Blue both turn their concerned looks over to Comic, who only offered an unhelpful shrug before showing his cards. “That’s 21, go fish Red.”

“that’s not even the right game!” Red shouts, giving Comic’s shoulder a shove before tossing his cards into the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“fucking dustpan for brains.”

Puffs of air escaped Stretch’s mouth as he stormed through Snowden Forest. His hands dug into his sweater pocket, searching for a cigarette and lighter through the mess of honey packets and random scraps of paper. He grumbled to himself, kicking at the untouched snow, while pulling the found cigarette to his teeth as he leaned against one of the many trees in the area. 

“fucking asshole.” Stretch muttered to himself as he lit the cigarette, pulling in the nicotine filled smoke into his chest cavity, soothing his agitated magic. Edge irritated the shit out of Stretch. That monster definitely had a way to keep him on (heh) edge. 

“who is he to tell me what to do. he’s the one who came late to the gathering, the one he was suppose to be hosting, smelling of fucking dust, of all things. not even a hello. fuckin’ rude. just went upstairs, changed and barricaded himself in the kitchen. brushing off Blue’s offer to help like that, what fucking nerve.” Stretch sagged against the tree, realizing he was venting to no one, as he exhaled smoke from his nasal aperture.

_“FuCK YoU, PapYRus!”_

Stretch turned to look towards the offending voice, curious of who would be yelling at him with such venom. Suddenly he got a face full of some dark, slimy muck, causing him to lose his cigarette in the snow. 

“the fuck…” Suddenly the substance began to burn at his sockets. Crying out, Stretch’s hands fly to his face to try to remove the muck as he sinks to his knees. The viscous matter stuck stubbornly to his face as he tried to dig it out of his sockets.

Dark chuckles alerted Stretch to the danger he suddenly found himself in. Right, this is Underfell, he should have been more aware of his surrounding. How stupid could he be? His soul began to race in his chest, realization hitting hard. For the moment, he was totally blind and surrounded by an unknown amount of hostile, EXP-thirsty monsters. And on top of it all, he was all alone. 

Or was he?

A familiar growl came from somewhere to his left. That direction confirmed as he felt the rush of air as someone ran by him. He could hear two bodies collide, a snapping of a stick, followed by the beginning of a struggle between two monsters. 

There was an eruption of yells to his right, causing Stretch to flinch before he scrambled and pushed himself closer to the tree, the only thing he was certain would protect him from any attacks from behind.

“BACK OFF, HE’S MINE!” Stretch heard Edge shout, growls and grunts moving from one area of the clearing to another. A whizzing sound past by his skull, Stretch could only assume was an attack. Stretch couldn’t contain the whimper as he brought his hands up to cover his skull. 

_“ShoulDa KilleD Meh When yA Had Da ChanCe.”_ The voice of the attacker called out, sounding further unhinged. 

Magic and intent hung threateningly in the air. Suddenly, the scent of spice overwhelmed him as Stretch was all too keenly aware of a large body standing over him, shielding him as he heard bullets rain onto the tree trunk. He could feel Edge’s panting breaths against his temple, hear every slight grunt he made as he was hit by bullet after bullet, before his looming body pushed off of the tree trunk to once again face the attackers. 

He could hear each of Edge’s grunts and growls, unable to distinguish if they were from fury or pain. Stretch curled in on himself, wondering if this fight would ever end.

Without warning there was a snap, crunch and a few howls of pain, causing Stretch to flinch from the unseen force, followed swiftly by eerie silence and stillness. The scent of dust hit him like a ton of bricks, making Stretch want to gag.

Seconds, minutes and hours seem to pass at that moment as Stretch sat where he was, listening for any possibility of life. His magic felt frozen in his mana lines as he waited, quickly flooding with relief when he finally heard Edge groan. 

When he heard nothing else after, Stretch swallowed down his nervous magic before beginning to cautiously crawl forward where he figured he heard Edge before. “Edge?”

The stars must have granted him luck, for it didn’t take long for Stretch’s hand to land on an arm, a bony arm. He followed it down, first finding the edge of one of those trademarked gloves before reversing and following it up to Edge’s sleeved shoulder. A reminder that Edge had gone out without his normal armor. 

“hey, Edge?” Stretch regretted the tremor in his voice as he shifted closer to Edge’s body. He tried to hold down his panic when no response came back, giving the shoulder his hand rested on a firm shake. “Edge, come on lazybones, wake-up.”

A hissing gasp finally came from Edge, followed by a groan as Stretch felt him lean up. “Stretch?” the other sounded off, a little disoriented and a bit too quiet. He felt as Edge’s frame shook as he lowered himself back on the snowy ground. “You’re a fucking idiot.” 

“yea, kinda agree ya there, wasn’t my brightest of ideas. you ok? you sound terrible.” Stretch rearranged himself into a sitting position, relief flooding through him. 

“I’ve dealt with worse than this. What is that on your face?” Stretch can feel Edge leaning up again, probably to get a closer look at the goop. A gloved hand gently touched his face, thumb wiping against the gunk on his cheekbone, sending an unfamiliar, but pleasant, jolt through Stretch’s core. 

That was odd.

“fuck if i know.” Stretch began to touch the goop himself, feeling that it was starting to dry. “they threw it on my face when they attacked. it doesn’t burn anymore.”

“It was burning?” There was a hint of concerned alarm in Edge’s voice. “How’s your visibility?”

“honestly, I can’t see a thing.” He doesn’t sound nervous, not at all. Stars, this was seriously not Stretch’s day. 

“Shit, we need to get that off of you.” Edge’s shoulder trembled slightly under his hand as the other monster lowered himself back down.Stretch reached up to pick at the gunk only to have his hand snachted and pulled away from his face. 

“Don’t pick at it.” Edge warned. “It won’t help.” 

And so Stretch waited. There was a sense of hesitation from Edge. After what felt like forever, he heard the resigned sigh, Stretch tilting his head in question towards Edge. “I need you to shortcut us back to the house.”

He was taken aback by the request. Right before storming out like a moron, Stretch had shortcut Edge from one spot of the kitchen to another, just to make the guy puke his soul out. All in the name of spite. And he was willingly asking for another joy ride home. “you sure about that?”

There was a pause, maybe a hint of movement from the others head, before Edge replied. “Yes, it’ll be the safest and quickest way we can get back home. I can handle it.”

Well, that was a lie.

“yea, sure.” Stretch began imagining the Fell brother’s living room, the open spot by the door. Something yanked at his soul suddenly, shocking him out of the shortcut. He felt momentarily dizzy, laying his free hand back behind him, cursing as it landed back in the snow. 

“Stretch?” Edge’s sounded impatient, yet concerned, “The shortcut, we have to get home.”

Stretch was bewildered, a shortcut had never failed him before. “i’m sorry, Edge, i… i can’t.” He suck in a deep breath as he finally admitted it. “my magic’s not working”

Stretch felt himself being checked. Edge groaned in what sounded like disappointment, silence lapsed between them once again. Not being a patient monster, Stretch began getting back to his feet, moving his hand down Edge’s arm to his hand, grasping it as he stood. “guess we’re hoofing it, Edgy.”

“WAIT! Stretch, I… ARGH!!!” Edge cried out suddenly as Stretch tried to pull him up, feeling a shift coming from somewhere along the arm causing him to drop Edge’s hand. Edge hissed as he fell back onto the ground and growled through his teeth. 

“oh shit! I’m sorry Edge. I didn’t realize…” Stretch returned to his knees, reaching around until his hand rested on the other’s shoulder. Edge was curled in on himself, frame shaking beneath his touch.

“Strrretch.” Edge growled out, taking a few deep breaths, slowly relaxing from the tight curl. “I… I can’t get up.” Stretch barely caught what Edge said, surprised by the lower volume he previously thought would be impossible. A hint of resignation came with the bit of information.

“what?!” Stretch was hoping his had misheard him. “what do you mean you can’t get up?”

“It’s exactly what it sounds like, Stretch.” Edge was beginning to get irritated. “I can’t get up, I can’t… walk.” There was a pause as Stretch let the weight of the situation sink in.

“You’re right though.” Edge’s voice shook him from his thoughts. “We really need to get walking. It’s not safe to stay here.”

Stretch shook his head, “how do you suggest we do that, Edgelord. I’m blind and you can’t walk.”

“Carry me.”

“what?!”

“Don’t make this difficult.” Edge barked, “You’re going to have to carry me back. I'll be your eyes and tell you where to go. However, we are going to have to take the long route around. We can’t go straight through town.”

“niiiiiiiice, the scenic route.” Stretch gave Edge a clever smirk, amused with himself.

Edge only gave him an annoyed grumble. “Stretch, I’m going to need you to trust me here.”

“like I have a choice.” Stretch replied jokingly.

“Stretch…” Seems Edge didn’t take it as such, did his body just tense? “Please, if we’re both going to make it home, you’re going to have to trust me.”

“alright, alright, i got it. i trust you with my life. don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Stretch could feel Edge relax as he reached with his free hand towards where Edge’s legs would be, finding snow at first. Feeling around a bit, he finally comes in contact with the other’s boot. Stretch brow crinkled in concern. He’s a scientist, not a doctor, and even Stretch could tell that one’s ankle shouldn’t be going in that direction. “uh, Edge?”

“Ignore that, Just concentrate on picking me up.” There definitely was a hint of pain in his voice. It was getting easier to pick up on these nuances of the normally unreadable skeleton. Either his sense’s where becoming heighten from being blind or Edge was having a harder time trying to cover how he was feeling. Neither of those options made him all that comfortable. 

“what the fuck happened? i know you were fighting but these injuries are a bit extreme.” He glided his hand upwards, finding tears in the infamous boots Edge always wore. Finally finding his knee, Stretch reached under, easing his arm under both legs with Edge’s help. 

“I’ll tell you when we get going.” Edge groaned, shifting his uninjured leg to get comfortable. 

Stretch carefully began to move the hand resting on Edge’ shoulder towards his back, feeling Edge adjust into a better position. Once his arm was secure around Edge’s back, Stretch shifted his legs to brace himself for the weight he was about to lift. Stretch’s brow crinkled in confusion. “i thought you weren’t wearing armor?”

“Light under armor, hides well under clothes, it’s best to always be prepared.” Edge informed him. Stretch could feel Edge tucking his injured arm against his chest, potentially to prevent Stretch from pressing against it. It was soon followed by a hand of Edge’s uninjured arm grasping onto Stretch’s sweater, making it feel as if Edge would be more secure in his hold. 

“huh, even during our get togethers?” He felt Edge shrugged in response. “alright mister prepared, ready?” He could feel the rise of Edge’s chest as he sucked in a deep breath. 

“Yes, Just...arrr.” Stretch could feel the air leaving Edge in a groan as he stood, followed by a few breaths coming in pained gasps as Edge trembled in his arms.

“you ok?” Stretch adjusted his hold carefully. 

“I’m fine. Just be careful” Edge ground out. “Now, turn to the left a bit. Right there. Now walk forward, take careful steps. And now angle yourself to the right to avoid the tree.”

Stretch followed Edge’s directions, finding very quickly how accurate he was. He hated not being able to see but Edge was quickly proving to be a good guide. Even still, his soul flared with sympathy as he felt every cringe or tremor from the monster in his arms. 

Stretch just prepared himself for a long walk.


	2. Is it a scenic route when you’re blind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge and Stretch begin their journey home, and it's anything but smooth going. 
> 
> Warning: description of violence, description of death of minor characters

After a few twists and turns, the lack of communication other than the turn here and walk there commands Edge was giving him,  Stretch was desperate for stimuli, something else to focus on aside from just walking. He had growing bored, and since he couldn’t look around at the scenery, he guessed he had to initiate… communication.

“so, you going to share what happened? kinda missed the cinematic portion of the fight, only had audio.” Stretch didn’t mean to make that sound as impatient as it came out, but he wasn’t going to change it either. 

“Fine, you’re going to be walking straight for a while.” Edge leaned his head on Stretch’s shoulder, grip on his sweater relaxing, but not entirely letting go. “However, I’m not going to go into details, I don’t think you can handle it.”   
  
“hey, I can handle details. bring it, i can take it.” Stretch bristled at the idea of Edge not believing he could handle a little detail of a fight.   
  
“I had to put one of them down with my teeth.” Edge said so pointedly, it was disturbing. Disturbing enough to stop Stretch in his tracks, his jaw hanging in shock as he stared unseeing out to the distance.    
  
He felt a chuckle in his arms, “Can handle the details? Now keep walking.” Stretch did his best to scowl at Edge, earning him another feel of a silent chuckle as he walked. “I’ll stick to a cleaner version. And no, I didn’t actually dust any of them with my teeth, this time. Luckily, the ones I did have to put down, I did so quickly. None of them suffered beyond being lost to their LV.”

“wait, wait, wait, back it up. this time?”  Stretch couldn’t fathom what he just heard.   
  
Then he felt Edge exhale, voice uncomfortably low. “It’s not exactly an experience I care to remember, let alone repeat.”   
  
“you brought it up.”   
  
“And it got the reaction I expected. Life in this universe is never kind. Sometimes you have to do things you regret in order to survive.” Stretch felt a light shutter from Edge as he fell silent. Ok, that was a deeper topic than Stretch anticipated. 

But wait... “what about putting down? you’re talking about them like they’re animals or something?” 

Edge gave a heavy sigh. “When a monster has completely lost themselves to their LV, there usually is no coming back from that. They are uncontrollable at that point, rabid with Exp thirst. The best course of action is to put them down, it’s merciful. There has only been one case where we were able to bring someone back from being lost..”

“Really? Who?” On now Stretch was interested in where this was going.    
  
It took a moment before Edge seemed to be comfortable to share. “Undyne.” Was there a hint of emotion in his voice. “She was completely lost at one point, but we managed to fight her to the point of exhaustion before we knock her out. She was back to normal when she awoke.I hope you can understand that she is a special case.” 

Edge paused for a moment, Stretch began to wonder why, “There came a point where it was her arm or my neck. You can guess which I chose.” 

Stretch felt Edge shutter at the thought. He had a similar tone as when he was talking about having to do what you’ll regret, similar to mentioning using his teeth…Wait, Oh.   
  
“Stretch, stop… Stop, STOP!.” Stretch came to a sudden halt at Edge’s persistent yelling.    
  
“what the hell Edge?”   
  
“One I told you, you need to listen to me.” Edge scolded.    
  
“i am.” Stretch grumbled.   
  
“Two, we have a problem.”   
  
“what kind of problem?” Stretch asked hesitantly.    
  
Edge took his time with his reply as he shifted carefully in his arms. Stretch could only guessed he was looking around. “We’re at one of my puzzles. We’re going to have to go through it carefully.”

“why can’t we just go around?” Stretch thought back to Blue’s puzzles, most of them could be walked around. It shouldn’t be that hard to get around.    
  
“I don’t think we have that kind of time to go around. One way will leave us too exposed and the other is too dangerous to do so.” Edge supplied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.    
  
“if only I could see for myself… oh wait, I can’t.” Stretch grumbled, feeling Edge shift uncomfortably. “how big is your puzzle, anyway?”

“Big enough, plus I made sure it was impossible to walk around.” Edge informed, sounding a little proud of himself. “Put me down for a moment. You need a rest and I need to think.”

“Edge, I'm fine, and what do you need to think about? don’t you know how to solve your own puzzle?”

“Stretch, I can feel your arms shaking already. You need to rest them for a moment before we can continue. And I’ll have you know, I do know how to solve it. I just need to remember which puzzle sequence I set up here last time.” Edge sounded irritated, at least their attitudes matched.

“fine, I could use a smoke.”    
  
“NO!” Edge growled at himself, and began to shift in his arms, it felt as if he was looking around. “Please no, not while you’re carrying me.”   
  
“what, don’t care for the smell?” Stretch would roll his eye-lights if he could. Fuck could he use a smoke right now.   
  
“That, and you’ll give us away to anyone in the area. Now would you just sit down.” Edge sounded exasperated. 

“fine!” Stretch sat down harshly, causing Edge to hiss in pain. Ok, maybe that wasn’t called for. Guilt gripped his soul as Edge gasped for raspy breath as his clawed finger tips dug into his sweatshirt. A long awkward silence spread between the two skeletons, Stretch resisted the urge to shift uncomfortably as he waited for Edge’s breathing to even out to something less pained. 

“Alright, get up.” Edge tugs at the sweatshirt, grabbing Stretch’s attention.   
  
“i thought i was resting? That was what? Five minutes?” Stretched griped as he stretched out his back and limbs for a moment before getting ready to stand. 

Edge grunts as he is shifted around. “It’s been ten minutes. That should be enough. Besides, we don’t have too much time.”

Stretch felt a low rumble come from Edge as he stood, the motion seemed to cause him to take a few deep breaths. “why, what’s the rush. did you leave the oven on?”

“No, it’s just…” Edge paused and stiffened in Stretch’s arms. “Shit.”   
  
“you didn’t.” Stretch teased.

“It’s alright, Rus or Blus should be able to handle it.” Edge let out a heavy sigh, sounded a little resigned to the idea. “But that’s not the problem. It’ll get dark in a few hours and we really don’t want to be out after dark.”

“oh.” Ok Yea, Stretch should have figured that would be a big deal. “alright Edge lead me through your maze.”

Edge sighed at Stretch, “Alright, try to take even steps so we don’t over step anything. The wrong step could cause us to be electrocuted.”   
  
“what is with you guys and electric puzzles?” Stretch complained with exasperation, thinking of Rus and Blue’s puzzles.    
  
“They are effective.” Edge sounded confident before he whispered “And cool.”  Edge cleared his non-existent throat before he continued. “Let’s get moving, take 3 steps forward… Wait, why are you taking longer steps?!”

“um, I’m not.” Stretch was becoming done with this. “you want to walk, I’ll be happy to switch problems.”   
  
Stretch felt Edge take a long deep breath, exhaling deliberately slowly, followed by another breath. After a moment of silence Edge spoke, “Stretch, I’m not trying to attack the way your walking. I just need you to take normal steps like before. I only want to get you out of here and home safely. I’m only asking for you to work with me.”    
  
Edge sounded tired, pained and was being beyond patient with everything Stretch threw at him. Here he was being a whiny brat, making everything difficult. Under normal circumstances, Edge would be snapping back and giving him hell back. But this wasn’t normal. They weren’t safe and they were at a disadvantage if anyone attacked, and Stretch wasn’t making it any easier to get home safely.   
  
“sorry Edge, I’m being an ass.” Stretch felt sheepish,shifting his feet slightly. “but I seriously didn’t realize I was taking different steps.”   
  
“It’s alright, we can work with this. Just try to take even steps and I’ll adjust accordingly. I just don’t want you getting hurt.” The last part was whispered, but Stretch caught it anyways. “Are you ready?”    
  
“right boss, lead the way.” a sly smirk rested easy on Stretch’s face.

Edge sagged in his arms, with a long suffering sigh. “Please, don’t.”

Stretch chuckled before following Edge’s instructions. Once they got a flow going, they weaved their way through the trap with very little difficulty. Just as they got through the puzzle, a different question rattled in Stretch’s brain pan.    
  
“did we just spell our name backwards?”   
  
He felt Edge freeze before sputtering, “N..no… No! Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous, you’re just imagining it.” Stretch chuckled at the sound of Edge’s flustered voice. How he would pay to see the blush on his face. “Besides, It’s better than the ones my brother sets here. A straight line with one side step. Just lazy. Said it makes monsters paranoid. My brother finds the oddest things amusing.”   
  
“I think a lot of us knew that.” Stretch agreed, amusement rang in his voice.    
  


“Now, we are burning daylight, continue forward, it should be clear for a while.” Edge rolled his head back onto Stretch’s shoulder, before he took a deep breath and relaxed in his hold on the sweatshirt.    
  
“so does that mean I get to finally get to hear that PG story of that fight.” Stretch asked eagerly.   
  
Edge released his breath slowly, his body flinched as he attempted to move his injured arm. “Alright, I guess we have time for that. Just lift your leg a bit higher over that branch on your next step.”   
  
Stretch did as told, still nearly tripping, but managing to stay upright. Edge gasped and hissed as he was jostled, grip tightening for a moment on his sweater. After a moment of silence, Edge began his tale.    
  
“It was easy for me to follow you through the woods, you left easy tracks to follow. When I heard you scream, I ran to your location getting there just in time to stop one of the monsters from swinging a tree limb at your head. I proceeded to fight the attackers, knocking out three of the attackers that seemed to be more clear headed. The dog patrol should be able to find them soon enough. But it became clear the rest, had lost themselves to their LV.”   
  
Edge took a deep breath. “Take a few steps to the left for a bush and now take a step dowwwwww” Edge growled as he was jostled, clawed fingers clutching into his sweater. Stretch begun to wonder if there was going to be holes there later. 

“sorry.”   
  
“It’s alright, just... keep...” Edge’s voice seemed tight as he breathed through the pain. “Stop.”   
  
Stretch stopped stock still at Edge’s harsh command. He could hear growling and snarling in the distance, snow crunched under two individuals in the distance. Stretch was all too aware of his own breath, trying to keep it as quiet as possible, how the hell was Edge so fucking quiet. His own soul seemed to be drum too loudly for his own comfort.    
  
Soon enough the sounds of growls drifted away from their location. Stretch still waited for Edge to tell him the ‘all clear’, nearly holding his breath in anticipation. 

He felt a tug on his jacket, causing him to blink. “It’s safe, take a breath before you pass out.” Was Edge being smug with him, Stretch was very suspicious he was. He took in a shaky breath before he step forward. Yea, guess he needed that. 

Edge cleared his throat, “As I was saying, the ones left were lost to their Lv. They changed their focus off of me, to you, an easier target, before they rained bullets at you. I, uh, shielded you from that.”   
  
“yea, I noticed. um thanks” Stretch could feel Edge nod against his chest.    
  
“Alright you need to turn left here, and now right. And then left again.” Edge instructed, growling when his leg brushed against a branch. “They were very determined to attack you. There... wasn’t many options and I had to end the fight fast. I, um.” 

  
Edge paused for a moment, Stretch could hear him grinding his teeth, “I sprung one of my traps to bring the battle to a quick end. Unfortunately in order to do so, I had to take a bit of the impact myself.”   
  
Stretch paused in his step at that, his sockets going wide. “shit, that’s brutal.” Stretch continued down the path Edge had told him to take.    
  
“Stop, crouch down, Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I have to add more, I don't know, it took me forever to write that. But it is done, it does what I need it to do, and it works... can't remove it now.
> 
> Sorry for the delay folks.


	3. Like a Drop in the Forest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch needs to get Edge home, Fast.

“Get DOWN!”   
  
Edge whispered harshly, as he yanked on his sweater. Hurriedly, Stretch crouched down, feeling the brush of nearby branches. His grip slipped, losing his hold on Edge and unceremoniously dumping him into the snow. Three thunking sounded right above his head, magic crackling into nothing.    
  
Stretch scrambled to feel around for Edge, finding the other monster curled up and shaking. Was that a whimper?  “sorr-mrph.” A gloved hand was quickly placed over his mouth, effectively silencing him.    
  
Stretch’s soul pounded in his chest, listening for whatever threat Edge had sensed. He didn’t hear anything for a while before he felt Edge relax and let out a sigh. “Kid, Look At Who You’re Attacking Next Time!” Edge yelled out.    
  
“Did I do well, Mister Papyrus, Sir?” A young voice called out. Stretch vaguely recognized that voice, but not from his own universe. The Tale one?   
  
Edge gave a harsh sigh  “Good Ambush But You Need To Be Aware Of What Your Opponent Is Doing Before You Attack.” What the hell is going on? Edge’s is instructing their attacker, and it's a kid? Wait, kid, that rung a bell.    
  
“Yes sir, mister papyrus sir. I only saw your head from behind and that weird hoodie. Stood out in the bushes.” The voice came a little closer. “What were you doing?” The sound of crunching snow halted as Edge growled warningly.   
  
“It’s None Of Your Concern. Unfortunately I Can Not Train With You Today.” A sound of disappointment came from his right and then it struck him. It was Monster Kid. “We’ll Have To Do A Rain Check. Maybe You Should Check In With Undyne, I’m Sure She’d Like A Little Target Practice.”    
  
“Yes Sir, Mister Papyrus Sir!” Stretch heard the kid scamper away, hearing the tale tell sound as the kid fell and scrambled backup to run off again. 

“heh, didn’t know you took on apprentices.” Stretch chuckled lightly as he gathered Edge back up in his arms, hearing him groan as he was lifted. Stars, how could he have been so clumsy.   
  
Edge coughed before drawing in a harsh gasp. “He’s a good kid, got to give him as much advantage as I can.” Though Edge’s voice sounded pained, but there was a hint of pride he had towards the kid. Stretch gave him a smile as he stood. “Take a few steps to the left and go forward. There’s not much ahead.”    
  
“right, marching forth, mister Papyrus, sir.” Stretch chuckled, missing the other’s non-response, as he began to follow Edge’s directions again. The crunch of snow beneath his feet greeted his non-existent ears. He couldn’t help but notice the scent of spice and sweat wafting from Edge, with a tinge of something else. Stretch would have found it pleasant, had it not also carried a hint of dust with it, Stretch fought off a grimace. 

“so, uh, what do you teach the kid?” Stretch wasn’t sure, but something told him to keep Edge talking. He carefully picked up the pace, just a tad. Why can he smell raw magic?   
  
There was a breath of a pause before Edge spoke, slower than Stretch thought normal. “The General stuff. Self defense, honor, tracking. The list goes on. Not sure how to teach him how to cook though. I’m not experienced with cooking without arms.”    
  
“so long as it not finger food, you should be fine.” Stretch joked, noticing the silent chuckle from Edge, cleverly disguised as an annoyed huff. “you sent him off to Undyne, is she training him too?”   
  
“Yes, when she has available time. It actually helps her to calm down and allows her to  concentrate on something other than the guard.” There was a fondness in Edge’s voice. “It also helps in keeping the kids safe and out of trouble. Most of them end up wanting to join the guard, which is a great help.”   
  
“that sound great, didn’t know you were so good around kids.” Stretch smiled at the thought of Edge teaching the kids of the underground life lessons. It definitely was shining a new light on the monster in his currently burning arms, 

“Stretch, stop.” Stretch stopped in his tracks, soul beginning to race. “Calm down. We’re taking a break.” Edge sounded tired but amused.    
  
“I thought we were in a hurry.” Concern infiltrated Stretch’s voice. “we should really get back to your place before dark.”   
  
Stretch could feel Edge shake his head, “It’ll be fine, we’re close. You’re beginning to slow down and, in all honesty, I don’t need you dropping me again.” Edge’s sounded ragged, the grip of his hand tightening on Stretch’s sweater,    
  
“ok, that’s fair.” Stretch knelt down in the snow carefully and adjusted Edge to lean against him while allowing his arms a moment of rest. “shouldn’t we be at your place by now? i didn’t think i went that far.”   
  
Edge was breathing heavier, voice seems strained “It’s not that much further, told you we’re going the long way. There are less monsters to encounter this way. Last thing we need is someone seeing us and thinking we’re easy targets.” Edge leaned heavily against him. “How are you doing?”   
  
“Uh, still blind, but, um, i’m alright.” Stretch was dumbfounded. Here Edge was, with who knows how many broken bones, probably in a shit load of pain and not complaining one bit and he was checking to see if he, Stretch, was alright. He felt Edge nod against his chest.   
  
Silence filled the space, Stretch could hear as snow shifted off the branches of nearby trees. He concentrated on the sound of, as well as feel, every huff of breath Edge seemed to be struggling to make. Wasn’t he breathing better when his chest was pressed against him?     
  
It wasn’t long till Stretch could feel Edge’s skull roll over his chest, as if the ability to hold it up was too much. Plus there was a slight dampness he began to feel through his pants and his sweatshirt that Stretch wasn’t liking. “Edge?” There was no response. Carefully, Stretch shook his shoulder. “hey, Edge.”   
  
“Yea?” Stretch felt Edge’s head lift from his chest, as if startled.    
  
“i think we should get going.” Stretch began to reposition Edge in his arms before standing.    
  
“G… good I...idea” Did Edge just stumble on his words? “Turn to the… left and walk straight a few feet...” Stretch could feel as Edge suck in a breath, as if the motion caused him pain.   
  
“you… doing alright Edge?” Stretch clenched his jaw as he followed Edge’s words, and felt the need to hold Edge just a little closer to his body as he felt a few tremors ran down the other’s spine.   
  
“Stop worrying… I’ll be fine.” Edge rasped, that wasn’t comforting. “Now, Slow down, you’re going to step” He felt the other suck in a breath sharply. “Step down, just like that. Now, take a step to the right and keep going”

“Edge, you seriously don’t sound good.” Stretch worried as he followed the instructions the best he could.  He felt every brush of tree trunks and rocks as they passed by. Edge wasn’t guiding him as well as he was earlier. Plus, the damp spot on his sweater was growing.    
  
“I… I need you to concentrate on getting” Stretch could feel Edge shutter in his hold as his voice began to shake “getting to the house.” At Edge’s graveled command, Stretch gave a sigh and continued through the woods.  It wasn’t long before he began to notice Edge’s skull falling occasionally against his chest with a slight thud as he walked. Edge’s grip on his sweater kept loosening and tightening.    
  
“I am. but if…”   
  
“Stop.” Stretch came to a sudden halt. “Turn left, right there.”    
  
Stretch waited for Edge to continue, soul buzzing with nerves.    
  
“Straight ahead is the house. You should be able to walk,” Stretch heard a low groan from the skeleton in his arms, “walk straight to it without any trouble.” Edge’s bones shook in Stretch’s hold.    
  
“Maybe you should put me down, it’ll be easier for you to…”   
  
“No!” Stretch cut Edge off, feeling the skeleton jerk in his arms. “I’m not putting you down, We’re going there together. I won’t leave you behind.”   
  
Stretch felt a sharp jolt of a laugh. “Alright.”   
  
Stretch began walking straight, taking larger steps to try to hurry to the house. “You’ll have to,” Edge attempted to cover a cough in Stretch’s shoulder, “Follow the wall to the left, it’ll bring you to the door.” Edge sounded winded, sending a pulse of nerves to Stretch’s soul.    
  
Stretch swallowed down the nervous magic. “ok, Edge, just stay with me ok.”   
  
Edge’s hand slowly began to lose grip as he brings his head to rest at the crook of Stretch’s neck. “Stretch…” His voice weak.   
  
Stretch was hesitant to answer, his voice wavering a bit as he did. “yea?” He swore he was not holding onto Edge too tightly.   
  
“I’m... I’m sorry.”    
  
Much like cutting the strings of a marionette, Edge suddenly fell limp, throwing the blinded skeleton off balance. He caught himself from falling or dropping Edge onto the snow. Stretch panted from the sudden shock. 

  
“Edge? Edge!” Stretch shook Edge’s body, trying to rouse the fell monster. “Edge, come one. this is not the time for the silent treatment.” Stretch was trying not to let himself panic as his voice began to tremble and his soul began hammered in his chest. “Edge, come on. wake up.”   
  
“Edge?”   
  
Silence was Stretch’s answer. Edge was unconscious in his arms, and the size of the damp spot on his sweater was even more worrisome. Stretch shook himself out of his stupor and squared his shoulder. He knew where he had to go and what to do. 

  
“alright, Edge, we’re almost home. don’t you dare dust on me now.”   
  
Trudging through the snow, Stretch found his lost strength and determination. Edge’s dead weight was no longer a burden holding him down. The thick layer of snow below his feet no longer slowed his progress as he pushed towards his goal.    
  
_ ‘don’t dust.’ _   
  
He held out the hand holding Edge’s legs waiting for the presence of a solid surface. His imagination trying its damnedest to get the best of his, making him imagine the feel of grit in his hands.   
  
_ ‘don’t you dare dust.’ _   
  
There it was, Stretch stopped suddenly as his hand touched against a wall. He brushed his hand against the wood surface, just to be sure of what he felt. His goal was close, he reminded himself as whispers told him he was out of time.    
  
_ ‘don’t you fucking dust.’  _   
  
He shifted Edge so that his elbow from under the unconscious monster’s back now stuck out, and Stretch used it to guide him as he followed Edge’s directions to go left, slowed at the corner until his shoes hit the cement sides of the Fell brother’s steps that sat in front of their door. Stretch’s bones began to shake.   
  
_ ‘please, don’t dust on me.’ _   
  
Stretch used his foot to find the top of the first step, then the next, helping him safely step on top. Stretch turned to face the door, becoming all to aware of how shallow Edge was breathing as he laid lifeless in his arm.    
  
_ ‘please don’t dust.’ _ __   
  
He raised his foot to kick the door only to hear as the knob turned and the door squeak at the same time making Stretch’s foot only met air.    
  
“hey, what the fuck! Stretch? oh shit” Stretch jumped at his nickname. He felt a hand grab him by the moist sweater and pull him inside. Stretch stumbled forward, determined not to lose his precious load as he was brought down hard onto his knees.   
  
“what the hell happen’d? fuck, it’s everywhere.” Red growled as he picked at his sweatshirt before moving on to Edge, checking him. Then there was a hand on his face where the gunk still covered his face.   
  
“i got ambushed, this gunk was thrown in my face, I can’t see and Edge… he saved me, but… shit, he’s not doing well, Red.” Stretch explained in one breath, panting with exhaustion. He felt another presence kneel in front of him, their arms mirroring where he held the unconscious skeleton.    
  
“STRETCH, LET ME TAKE HIM FROM HERE.” the all too loud and calm voice coming from Rus was a sudden comfort as Stretch let him take on Edge’s burden. He felt as the other stood up and rushed past to carry Edge up the stairs, the squeak of the second to last step a reassuring sign that Edge was in good hands.    
  
“PAPY!” Suddenly Blue rushed to Stretch side, hugging him tightly. Stretch returned it quickly, soaking in the comfort his brother provided, proof that he was safe. “What Is That Stuff?” Blue’s small hand brushed against his cheekbones as his delicate fingers moved to pick at the edge of the gunk.    
  
Suddenly Blue’s hand was smacked away. “don’t you dare peel that off, not ‘less you want him to stay blind.”   
  
“what?” Stretch exhaled.   
  
“But How Do We Get It Off?” Blue questioned for him.   
  
Red growled, there was a sound of scrape of bone on bone, as if the other was rubbing his brow. “I ‘ave to get a cream for it, it’s one of Alphys’s experiments gon’ missin’. it’s a face mask mixed wit’ magic suppressors and drainer. It drains the victims magic and prevents them from using it. peel it and the effects become permanent.”  Red got up, brushing off his coat. “Don’ do anythin’ stupid. I gotta make sure my bro don’t dust.” With a pop, the presence of Red was gone.   
  
“But wait, what shou…” Stretch stood up quickly, suddenly hit by a sense of vertigo. His head began to spin. Sound and awareness seemed to fade into a haze around him. The last thing he heard was his brother yelling out before he fell.   
  
“PAPY!”


	4. Brotherly love is Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch wakes up and gets some eye opening bits of information from his brother.

Stretch’s body felt like lead, as if all his magic had drained all at once and it was slowly coming back to him. Vaguely it reminded him of the time he tried to see how many times he could shortcut in a day. Twelve before he collapsed, last he remembered. A dull pain sat somewhere between his sockets. One that made thinking about opening them seem like the worst idea. However, he was awake, and something was pressed against his side, so he was curious.    
  
Slowly, he cracked open his sockets, they didn’t feel raw, per se, more like something was missing. At first, everything looked like indistinguishable grey blurs. Blinking away the haze, Stretch began to notice colors, notably the blue bow of a certain familiar form curled up next to him. Soon came shapes, one that caused him to smile as he recognized his brother sleeping at his side.    
  
Slowly, Stretch lifted his right hand over his brother’s shoulder and gave him a small squeeze.   
  
Blue curled into his side for a second, murmured something before his eye-sockets binked open. Hazy baby blue eyes glanced up at him, causing the smaller monster to give a sleepy gasp. “Papy, You’re Awake. How Are You Feeling? Can You See?” Even though the smaller monster was obviously tired, worry still etched into his voice.   
  
Stretch smiled softly at his brother, giving his shoulder another small squeeze. “kinda tired, kinda heavy. a little hard to move.” Stretch’s voice sounded hoarse, he gulped down a bit of magic to try to soothe the rawness. “but i can see, it’s good to see you again bro.”   
  
Blue sighed in relief. “I’m Glad.” He pushed himself up into a sitting position and reached over to the nightstand to grab a glass of water to offer to Stretch. Stretch tried to lift his other hand to grab it, only for that weighted feeling to keep him down. Blue smiled before moving the glass closer to Stretch’s face, helping him to lift his head and tilted the glass so Stretch could drink, much to his appreciation. He finished the glass quickly, surprised by his thirst. Blue placed the glass back onto the nightstand before snuggling back into Stretch’s arm.

“I Was Worried The Cream Wouldn’t Work With How Long You Had That Horrid Stuff On Your Face. You Where Running Low On Magic, Which Caused You To Pass Out.” Blue grew silent for a moment, wringing his hands together. “It’s A Good Thing You Have A Lot Of Magic, Otherwise, You Both Wouldn’t Have…” 

Blue’s chin began to quiver, sending a sharp pang into Stretch’s soul. He reached up with the hand closest to Blue, squeezing his elbow before pulling him closer. Determined to comfort his bro, he managed to fight against gravity to raise his other arm over his body and wrap it around Blue in an attempt in a hug. Luckily Blue got the message and hugged him back. “hey, bro, no what-ifs. I’m alive, that’s what matters right now.”   
  
Blue nodded back, burying his face into his, huh, pajama shirt. Heck, Stretch began to realize he was actually in his own room. “heh, guess where not in fell-verse no more, toto.” He whispered, feeling his brother chuckle slightly as he shook his head.    
  
Stretch pulled Blue closer, readied himself to ask a question that was burning his mind since the moment he woke. “Blue, how’s Edge?”   
  
Blue’s eyes snapped up at him before averting them to the distant corner, clearly uncomfortable to think of the fell monster. “He’s… Stable.” Blue’s voice was unusually soft. “He Was... In Rough Shape, Lost A Lot Of Magic And Marrow. A Lot Of Broken Bones… And the Knife Embedded In His Femur.” Blue shuttered at the thought before he choked out, “You Got Him To Us Just In Time.”    
  
“wait… there was a knife?”    
  
Blue nodded. “He Was Bleeding Heavily From The Wound It Created. Your Sweatshirt And Pants Were Ruined. There Were A Few Complications.”   
  
Stretch hugged his brother as guilt raged in his soul. Stars, he was so stupid. If he didn’t run off. If he hadn’t started that fight with Edge. If he had just, for once, minded his own damn business. Edge wouldn’t have… he wouldn’t be...   
  
A small hand fell on his cheek, stroking gently, causing him to open his sockets. It was then that he realized he was trembling. “Brother, Remember, No What-Ifs.” Blue smiled sympathetically at him. “Edge Is Alive, You Saved Him. You Got Him Home.”   
  
Stretch smiled at Blue before pressing his forehead against the other. “you’re right, bro. you’re so cool.”   
  
Blue chuckled at that. “Mwehehe, Of Course I Am. I Wouldn’t Be the Magnificent Sans Otherwise.” 

“you said there were complications? i know my magic’s energy is low but maybe i could donate some marrow or something.” Stretch brushed his phalanges over Blue’s shoulder. 

Blue shook his head again at that, causing Stretch to look at him. “That’s The Problem. You, Comic, And Red Can’t Donate Marrow Or Raw Magic To Edge. Your Guys’ Abilities To Become The Judge, The KR. It’s In Your System And Because Of His LV, It Would Kill Him. Using Your Magic To Heal Him Is Safe Once You’ve Recovered, But That’s All You Three Can Do To Help. Rus Has Donated As Much Marrow He Could, He’s At Home Recovering. I Donated My Magic Which Was Mixed With Some Of Fell Undyne’s To Bring It To Edge’s LV So His Magic Didn’t Attack It.”

“you guys brought fell Undyne’s LV down?” Stretch question, last he knew that Undyne had a higher LV than Edge.

Blue picked at the hem of his shirt. “No It Was More Like Bringing My LV Up. Red Says It’s Easier To Raise A Monster’s LV Up, Can’t Erase What’s Already There. It Only Took A Few Drops To Raise The Bag Full They Got From Me. Had To Be Carefully Mixed, But Our Undyne Managed It. It’s Just Going To Take A While To Replenish Everything, They Don’t Want To Risk Any Set Back, So They Are Transfusing The Marrow And Magic Slowly.”

“wow, Red must be a wreck. not able to donate anything. I know I’d be crushed if I couldn’t give you anything.” Stretch snuggled in close to Blue. 

“I Don’t Think Red’s Has Had Enough Time To Be A Wreck. There Was A Lot Of Commotion In Underfell That He’s Had To Handle.” Blue returned the snuggle, hugging his brother close. 

“is Edge in underfell?” A new wave of worry stroke Stretch’s soul.

“No,” Blue gave a small chuckle. “He’s Here In Our Guest Room. Red’s Been Traveling Back And Forth And Comic Has Been Helping With Edge’s Care While Rus And I Recover From Donating. Rus Had to Carry Him Here Before He Donated Cause We Didn’t Want To Risk Injuring Him Further.”

“good. i should go see him.” Stretch yawned, he wanted to get up but that weighted feeling still lingered.

“No, You Need To Recover First, You look Like You Can Barely Keep Your Sockets Open.” Blue petted his face, sure enough, he could hear the siren song of sleep beckoning him. They held each other for some time, long enough for Stretch’s eye sockets to begin to flutter close.   
  
“Papy?”   
  
“huh?”   
  
“Do You Want To Eat Anything Before You Fall Back To Sleep. Rus Managed Not To Burn Edge’s Food. It’s Really Good.” Blue squirmed in his arms, readying to slip out. “It’ll Help You Regain Your Magic.”    
  
“nah, don’t think i could stay awake if i tried. can we just stay like this for now? you’re really comfortable.” Stretch held him with as much strength as he could muster.    
  
“Mwehehe, Alright. Goodnight Papy.”   
  
“goodnight bro.”   
  
“Oh, And Papy?”   
  
“hmmm?”   
  
“Please Don’t Kick Me In Your Sleep.”   
  
“heh, no promises bro.”


	5. Stretch.exe Has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Stretch wanted to do was to check on Edge. He wasn't expecting this.
> 
> **Caution with descriptions of Injuries and, well, Red's humor may not be in good taste for everyone**

The next few days passed rather uneventful. Lots of food and rest, almost like a vacation with Blue overly fretting over him. His bones no longer felt like lead and he was beginning to feel energetic. After convincing his brother, Stretch was up and walking over to the door of their guest bedroom. After a classic nails and a haircut knock, Stretch waited for a gruff, “come in” before opening the door and stepping in.   
  
“hey, Red, how’s...” Stretch stopped in his tracks once he got a good look inside.   
  
There on the bed was Edge, unconscious and bandaged from head to toe, his left arm and both legs in casts. Pale red magic glowed over the bruises around Edge’s face, tracing along the bandages, what little magic the injured skeleton had was trying to heal the multiple wounds.   
  
Two IV bags hung above the unconscious skeleton. A maroon glowing bag contained the concentrated raw magic that was gifted from Blue. The line going directly to Edge’s soul, conveniently covered by the blanket. It was a breath of fresh air to hear that Edge’s magic was accepting the concocted mixture of magic of Blue and the Undyne from Underfell. The bag looked half empty, the slow integration potentially aiding in giving Edge the chance to gain the raw magic he lost. 

The second bag, a thick and rich crimson that could only be marrow, ran a line to an uncomfortably large needle that bore right into the bone of Edge’s right ulna. Marrow, the life support of a Skeleton monster. The current bag wasn’t going to be enough to completely replace what Edge lost but would help while his body produced more as he recovered. Blue’s already is talking about possibly donating his own as well. 

From what Blue had told him, Stretch already knew Edge’s injuries where server, but it was another thing seeing them for the first time.   
  
“tsk, take a picture, it’d last longer.” Red’s voice pulled Stretch out of his stupor. Stretch mentally shook his head before closing the door and walking towards the bed. “is nice ta see ya up an’ ‘bout, honeybun.”  
  
“thanks… how’s he doing?” Stretch kept his voice low, standing by the bed, unable to keep his eyelights off of the unconscious monster.   
  
“eh, out of any danger. he’s woken up a few times but the meds and healin’ magic keeps him loopy. he’s just been sleepin’, which is good, he needs it.” Red sounded tired as he shifted in his chair. Stretch looked down, noticing the shadows under his sockets. Stretch wondered when he last slept. “you did good kid. got him home.”  
  
“heh, i can’t take all the credit, Edge lead me back most of the way. he fucking saved my life. least i could do was to get him home.” Stretch sadly smiled at Red who only hummed back.   
  
Red rubbed at his face, giving out a sigh. “do me a favor, watch him for a bit, need to step out.”  
  
“yea, no prob. take your time, you look a little bone tired.” Stretch chuckled.  
  
Red chuckled tiredly “you have no idea.” and with that he slid off of the chair and walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Stretch took a deep breath before looking back down at Edge, taking a closer look at the injuries he sustained during his rescue. Blue had given Stretch the low down, but now he can see it all himself.

Edge sustained most of his injuries to his left side of his body. A few minor cracks to his skull that would heal over but had definitely threatened the socket. Like Edge really needed more scars to that socket. 

The bones of his left arm and wrist had cracks and minor fractures, as if he used it to block a force. His clavicle was separated where the ball joint of his humerus had been popped out of the socket. A pang of guilt hit Stretch as he thought of his attempt to help Edge to his feet. 

Three broken and two cracked ribs, it was a wonder Edge struggled to breathe only at the end of the journey. His pelvis had a few cracks in it, nearly breaking the ischium. He was lucky with his spine, a few inflamed disks but nothing broken or ruptured. 

Traveling down the the right femur a wicked fissure fracture where the knife had been, nearly going straight through the bone had it been any longer. Blue mentioned their luck that the knife wasn’t poison, which tends to happen in Underfell. Blue also mentioned that it was the site Edge’s marrow had bled most out of. There had to be a lot of force for the knife to go that far, more than just a stab and if it was when he dropped Edge… Stretch soul clenched at the thought. 

Then came the fibula and the tibia on the left leg, both with a spiral fractures and the patella was not where it was supposed to be. Just remembering feeling the ankle’s positioning made him shudder. Apparently there were a few dislocated bones there too. Stretch hugged himself, thinking of the mess of injuries. 

Stretch jumped at the sound of a groan. Stars, why was he so jumpy?

Edge’s browbones crinkled as he slowly began to wake up, blinking slowly. Stretch wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, but it seemed Edge may have murmured something. Stretch leaned forward, to try to hear what the fell monster had tried to say, when those hazy crimson eyelights landed on his face. 

“Beautiful.”

Stretch eyes widen in surprise. That wasn’t what he had expected at all.   
  
Just as he didn’t expect Edge’s uncasted hand shooting up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, only to pull him down into one hell of a passionate kiss, Stretch was thrown off balance, as he struggled not to fall onto the surprisingly strong, injured skeleton. Luckily it didn’t last long as Edge’s strength faded quickly.   
  
As Edge slid back to the bed, Stretch watched the content, pleased smile shift to a sadden forlorn smile, Stretch never wanted to see that despairing look on him again. As his eyelights drifting away from Stretch, Edge let out a resigned sigh. “It’ll Never Happen.” Slowly those sockets fluttered closed and Edge’s breathing evened out once again as he drifted back to sleep. Stretch brought his fingers up to his mouth, lightly touching where Edge had planted that kiss. _‘did he just…”_

Stretch felt his soul freeze at the growl from the doorway. “mind tellin’ me what yer doin’ wit my brother.”

Stretch spun around, his hand flew behind his back as if hiding something, facing Red. Those eyelights darken as he glared at Stretch, the bag from Grillby’s crinkled in his grip. Magic and intent crackled in the air.   
  
“i, uh, um, i.” Ah, words of eloquence, next he’ll spout poetry.   
  
“think ya can take advantage of my bro while he’s doped up on pain meds?” Red’s voice was low and dangerous as he slowly stalked closer to him. Stretch’s soul pounded in his chest. 

“no, i, i mean, its not....” Stretch feels the bed at the back of his legs preventing him from backing away from the advancing fell monster.

“ya know what happ’ns to those who mess wit my brothra?” The growl that rumbles from Red’s chest is low and threatening, Stretch could feel his metaphorical throat close as Red loomed up at him. He gulped.

“It’s not what it looks like… if anything he took advantage of me!” Stretch squeaked, hands up in a plea for mercy.

A bark of laughter and a snap of magic as intent vanished without a trace. “ah, yer great to fuck around wit’. the look on yer face. oh that was priceless.” Red laughed as he reclaimed his chair. 

“what?” Stretch crumpled with shock and relief. ‘what just happened?’

“saw the whole thing, yer good. told ya he’s been out of it. probably thought it was a dream.” Red glanced over at Edge, Stretch followed his gaze. Edge looked to be content, almost peaceful in his sleep. “ah good one at that.”

Stretch turned a confused look at Red. “does… does Edge li... does he have a cru… is he infatuated with me?!” Stretch’s hands flailed as his mind tried to process what just happened, first pointing to Edge then to himself as he was filled with disbelief of the question he had just asked.

Red leveled an amused gaze at Stretch before taking a bite of his burger, taking his time to chew before speaking with the mouthful. “ain’t my peace to tell.”

Stretch threw up his hands in the air before running them down his face. 

“let me level wit ya.” Red took an unusual serious tone, causing Stretch to focus on him.

“once we got Edge out of immediate danger and that mask shit off ya. i had to trace back ta where ya were attacked, found that the marrow didn’t start completely spillin’ out of mah bro til part way thru yer walk, i’m guessin’ ya fell or somethin’. recalibrated that trap you walked thru. cleaned up yer trail.” Red took a bite out of his burger, motioning for Stretch to sit down at the foot of Edge’s bed.

Stretch glanced at the offered spot before sitting, making sure to steer clear of Edge’s legs.

“there’s no point in sayin’ that this could ‘ave been prevented. so i’m gunna skip that part. what happ’n happ’n. let me fill you in on somethin’s.” Red continued to stuff fries in his mouth, before he took a swig of mustard. 

“my bro. he’s tactical. he plans ahead, he sees ‘alf a dozen moves in any givin’ situation. he’s always thinkin’. i’ve seen him fight so many times, i can read his fights in the snow.” Teeth sunk back into the burger, not once but twice before Red gave Stretch the mercy of continuing. “ta say my brother was distracted is an understatement. ya tale ‘verses have him all worked up.”

Another bite and a short laugh. “He’s always been doing what he hopes is best fer the underground. endin’ fights wit’ his mere presence if he can. trainin’ those who are weaker ta defend themselves or escape. doesn’t kill unless he has ta.”

Another bite and a swig of mustard. “so he’s got it in his head ta better himself. he’s worried about gainin’ LV, findin’ ways to ‘void EXP. not wantin’ ta show this side of our lives. he’s doin’ things differently and this ain’t the first time it’s nearly got him or someone else killed. this time is just the worst one.”

Red finished off the burger, licking his fingers. “it should have been an easy an’ clean fight, ya know.” Red grabbed a fist full of fries and engulfed them, watching as Stretch wrung his hands. “He didn’t need to get hit either.” Stretch gave a worried glance at Edge then back at Red. “he wasn’t in line with the spiked log that is released when that trap was triggered, but from what I could tell, yer was.”

Stretch flinched a bit at Red’s words, fingers gripped and dug into the side of the bed. “wait, you’re saying that…” 

Red eyelights met his, stern and steady. “he ran in front of the log to block it from hittin’ ya.” 

Silence filled the room as that statement was left to sink into Stretch’s skull, eye sockets opened wide. Red finished off his fries and crumpled up the bag in his hands. Stretch swallowed harshly before looking back at Red. 

“what I suggest for the future.” Red rubbed his grease coated hands over his pants. “lay off of his LV, ya seem to affect him the worse about it. ya don’t understand our world and what we hafta do to survive it. ya don’t know ta sacrifices he’s had ta make. ya don’t even know him.”

Red slid off the chair and grabbed the mustard. “do me a favor and keep an eye on him. i need ta get some sleep. just need to make sure nothing goin’ in him ends up not reactin’ well, project some nice feelin’ if his dreams goes south and shit. don’t need him flailin’. He ain’t goin’ anywhere, so ya should be alright, just holla if anythin’ happens, ya?”

Stretch nodded as he watched Red walked over to the door, giving his pelvis an obligatory scratch before he reached for the door knob. He paused at the door frame before letting out a sigh, an invisible weight settled on his shoulders. Red’s voice was unusually soft, “Stretch, one more thing.” A breath of a pause before a glimmer of crimson eyelight peaked over the shorter skeleton’s shoulder. “Whatever ya plan on doin’ wit’ him, go easy on him. whatever that is, he’s never dealt wit’ it before. i ain’t gonna threatin’ ya if ya hurt him. but if ya toy with my bro, what ya saw earlier, that’s yer warnin’.”

Red closed the door, ending the tension and leaving Stretch alone with Edge and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, got a bit busy with life and minor writer's block.


	6. Recovery road has pot holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different recoveries begin their journey, one of them is off to a rocky start, while the other is just beginning to move. 
> 
> Warning: Nightmares, Cursing (Not sure what else I need to warn about let me know)

Stretch didn’t expect that watching over Edge would be anything more than boring. From time to time, the Fell monster muttered in his sleep, usually nothing really understandable but on occasion he’d share divine revelations such as “Moose does not taste like shoes.” to an explanation of how to make the best quiche. Stretch was sure the process didn’t actually include throwing eggs against the wall as Edge described, but he also wasn’t really much of a cook so what did he know. The small snores he’d make in his sleep where equal parts adorable as occasionally frightening when it was accompanied by harsh growls. 

Stretch never deemed himself strong at projecting feelings but Red was not wrong in the need to share positive feelings whenever it seemed Edge’s sleep turned unrestful. But there were nights like tonight where no matter how much Stretch projected, the nightmares would end up being just too much. 

To say Stretch was startled by Edge’s scream would be an understatement. An odd mix of fear and aggression rose up from Edge’s throat, as if attempting to scare off whatever may have been in the nightmare. Darkened sockets open, though no eyelight ignited to show that Edge was fully awake. Edge was leaning forward, pushing himself up with his uninjured arm.

“Whoa, whoa, Edge, it’s ok. It just a dream.” Stretch reached out a hand, wanting to push Edge back to the bed, but knowing better than to do so until he was awake. One shattered window was enough, thanks. Luckily Blue got out of the way of that one quick enough. Quickly Stretch began projecting safety/calm/security to try to soothe the terrified monster. 

Edge sat there panting, before he closed his sockets to shake of the nightmare out of his system. When he opened his sockets, that fear melted away with relief. Edge reached out with his good arm, hand gently fell over Stretch’s cheek. Stretch froze as he looked into the crimson, sleep-hazed eyelights. 

“You’re ok?” Edge breathed, eyelights searched his face. 

“Yea, I’m fine.” Stretch whispered back as he reached up to hold onto Edge’s hand.

The moment shattered suddenly as Edge flinched and fell back into the bed as pain suddenly registered. Stretch managed to hold onto Edge’s hand as the injured skeleton tried to curl in on himself. It was at that moment that Stretch cursed that his magic was still on the fritz, a bit of a after affect of the stupid goop, a delay in being able to use magic. He would offer healing magic if he could, and all he could do right now was watch. 

Stretch could hear every haggard breath as Edge tried to breathe through the pain. The lightest pressure in his hand startled Stretch when he realized Edge was trying to squeeze his hand. Stretch managed to match that squeeze in an offer of comfort with the gesture. 

Edge’s breathing began to even out and just as quickly as when he woke, Edge was back to sleep. Stretch got up and began to straighten out the sleeping monster and blankets using his free. It was a little awkward but Stretch managed, even smoothed out the wrinkles before sitting back down, leaning close so as to not pull Edge across the bed. Stretch inspected the other’s hand, noticed the small scars and chips in the bone. The last digits of each finger, sharpened to a point like claws. Stretch curiously wondered if they naturally became that way or if they were filed. He shuddered at the thought of the later. 

Comparatively, his hands were smooth and thinner. Evident of his easier upbringing. Stretch never really dwelled on it much. The differences in their world, the choices they’ve had to make. Yea, all the skeletons had their varying degrees of having to be in that lab, another memory Stretch didn’t want to spiral down into.

Carefully, Stretch laid Edge’s hand back down on the bed, gave it a gentle pat before sitting back, and brought a knee up on the chair to rest his chin on. Edge managed to be the youngest of the Papyri, circumstance aging him both mentally and physically. Red and Edge rarely talked about their childhood, never mentioned any fond memories or shown any embarrassing photos. Stretch kinda wondered if there even was any. The more Stretch watched over Edge and the more he saw how Red interact with his injured brother, the more Stretch began to wonder about Edge. 

Red was right, he really didn’t know Edge. 

He could almost say the same about Edge knowing him, but with the way his brother carried on with topics that involved him. He kinda wondered what picture Edge painted for him since their first meeting. It apparently wasn’t all bad. And here he was blindly hating on Edge with his first impression, and every chance he potentially had to get to know the guy, he brushed off or did his best to snob the fell monster. The guy fucking risked his own neck for him, even after how badly he treated him. The stupid names he called him. Stretch treated him like he was less than dirt and Edge still defended him when he needed it the most. This guy is something. 

Maybe it wasn’t too late to start over. Maybe it was time to get to know the Edgelord for who he really was. The guy behind the scars, the glare and the Black and Red outfit. There was more to the puzzle of Edge, beyond the LV 15 status.

Stretch smiled into the darkened room. If he was honest with himself, he was already looking forward to getting to know the real Edge. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stretch looked over as the door creaked open, watched as Red shuffle in. A quick glance at his phone told him it was morning, time for the pain meds Red has been giving Edge. Good, the other could use them. 

“i see doctor hatchet has come to give the patient his pills.” Stretch commented smartly only to receive a single finger salute of the rude kind. It’s how he shows he cares. 

“eh, kinda,” Red paused a moment to scratch at his chin, “gotta reduce the dose for a bit. Those meds don’t mix well with the green magic. so if we wanna speed along some-o-the healin’ we gotta take away the pain meds. A few weeks out of comiss’ es betta than a few months, ‘specially for boss. the plus side, he’ll be more lucid fer a while.” Red brought out the vial and a syringe, the sight of which sent a shiver up Stretch’s spine, forced him to look away. 

“yea, yea, I don’t like these thin’s eitha, ya ain’t gotta be here if ya don’t wanna.” Red moved over to Edge’s bed and began prepping the medicine.

“got nothin’ better to do,” Stretch leaned back as he watched Red, “Blue’s declared me unfit for work with my magic being jacked, not that i don’t mind a vacation. But he’s basically ground me from going to muffets tho. Haven’t been able to go all week, plus i’d have to walk.” 

“shit should be outta yer system in a few days. Maybe afta this I’ll hop over and snag ya somethin’ fer watchin’ over my bro for me.” Red tapped the syringe in warning. 

Stretch looked away, not out of complete uneasiness of the act, but because Red preferred not to be watched. “dude, you spoil me too good, i may have to put Edge out of commision more often.”

“don’t” Red snipped back, though humor was in his voice. “well ‘cept when he over works himself, just do it in a way that doesn’t nearly get ya both killed.”

“sure i could figure out something.” Stretch shrugs as he looks back, Red tucking the blanket around Edge. 

“how was he last night?” Red tucked his hands back into his pockets, watching Edge sleep for a moment.

Stretch lets out a sigh. “he woke up to a nightmare, my projections weren’t up to snuff for it. he kinda hurt himself but his energy’s still shot so he passed out soon after.”

“figured it’ll happ’n, they’ll go away after a bit, i wouldn’t worry on et.” Red scratched the back of his head. “welp, imma head out, whatcha want from muff?”

  
“tell her my usual. she’ll know what to get me. thanks man.” Stretch shot him duel finger guns. 

Red rolled his eyes and disappeared. Stretch was left to watch as the medicine took affect. It was interesting to see the tense lines on the sleeping skeleton slowly ease. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A yawn and a stretch, he popped the bones in his back. As Stretch reached for the door to the guest room, he could hear actual chatter coming from the room. The gruff voice of Red and a hoarse lower tone that rang familiar to the normally coarse voice that resembled Edge. Didn’t seem like he was saying much, but it was a change from the near vegitative state the fell monster had been in. 

From what it sounded like Red was catching Edge up on what was going on both with his recovery and things in Underfell. It didn’t sound like he would be interrupting anything private, so he turned the knob and entered the room. 

Stretch looked over to the bed, Edge was propped up with a few extra pillows, his eyelights, pale to their normal intensity, moved slowly over to look at Stretch. 

Stretch smiled, offered a small wave, “good morning sleepy head, glad to see you’re doing better.” 

Edge only gave back a low grunt, sockets lowered to a mild glare before he wavered a nod in his direction. “Stretch.” he barely breathed out the greeting before looking over to Red. 

Red looked at his phone before getting up from his chair. “Welp bro, I gotta get goin’. Undyne’s askin’ for reports and shit. If ya need anythin’ honeybun here can help ya.” Red pointed to Stretch before he pocketed his hands and shortcuts out of the room. There was a huffed “Thanks” from Edge before the monster shifted in his bed. 

Stretch took over Red’s spot. “how you feeling, Edge?”

Edge’s movements appeared to be excessively slow as he seemed to consider the question. “Been better.” He grunts, phalanges play with the comforter. “How about you?” he seemed a little slurred in his speech.

“doing dandy, magics not all there but i’m doing just fine.” Stretch shrugged as he watched Edge slowly blinked at him followed by the slowest nod he’d ever seen. It be funny if he wasn’t feeling so guilty about it. He glanced to Edge’s uncasted hand, noticing the strain he was putting on it as he clenched the sheet. “you’re in pain?”

Edge unclenched his hand and slowly shook it out. “Been in worse, LV numbs it a bit.”

Stretch glanced back up at Edge’s face. With all those injuries, it really shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s in pain, but he didn’t know LV actually dulled it to a degree. Which means he would be in…. Nope, gonna step away from that guilt filled rabbit hole. 

“I’m sorry.” The words came out of nowhere, it was spoken so softly he nearly missed it. Stretch blinked, doing a double take at Edge who seemed to be doing all he could to not look at him. 

“what for? if anything I should be the one apologizing to you.” Stretch was confused. What the fuck does Edge have to apologize for?

“For losing my temper.” Edge looked up at Stretch, their eyelights met for a moment before he glanced away. “I didn’t mean what I said,” Edge’s speech was slow but deliberate, as if to make sure his words weren’t misunderstood. “You’re not useless, an ashtray, yes, cigarettes are disgusting, but not useless. Far from it.” 

Edge took a deep breath, guilt and shame painted his features. “I… I lost control for a second. Was losing control.” Stretch waited patiently, watched as Edge grew more uncomfortable. “I, um, before you guys arrived for movie night.” Stretch could see Edge choose his words carefully. “Something happened while on duty.” His jaw clenched and unclenched as he seemed to struggle to continue. 

“My LV was riled up. I didn’t have time to calm it down. By avoiding your brother, or everyone, I was just trying to get it to calm down.” Edge looked every bit like a kid in stripes that had gotten into trouble. “Cooking, mostly the prep part, helps to calm it. When you came into the kitchen, it was nearly under control. I had to get you out of the kitchen, but my outburst was uncalled for, I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.” There was a subtle gulp from Edge as he looked up into Stretch’s eyes, “You didn’t deserve my anger. I’m sorry.”

“dude, no. i’m the asshole here.” Edge looked a little taken back. Stretch moved over onto the bed, and took Edge’s uninjured hand in his own. He felt the fell monster stiffen for a moment, confusion from the gesture on his face. “had i just left well enough alone, if i had not stormed into the kitchen to argue with you. had i known you were struggling, i wouldn’t have…’ Stretch sighed, “the point is, none of that was your fault. i riled you up to the point that you felt the need to get me to leave you alone before you did something you’d regret. It worked, i just was stupid enough to leave the house. I put myself in danger.”

Stretch ran his thumb over Edge’s hand, feeling the monster relax, marginally. “Look, I really haven’t been all that fair to you. I saw your LV the day we met and made a Judgement based on that alone. I never got to know you past that and made assumptions based on it. I had my head shoved up my pelvic girdle...”

“That sounds uncomfortable.” Edge commented dryly, snapping Stretch out of his rambling, and caused him to chuckle. And now suddenly Edge makes jokes. Stretch took a closer look, there was a glimmer of amusement in his eyelights. Something Stretch never would have noticed before, this was getting to be too much. Unfortunately that amusement was being overshadowed by exhaustion. Edge looked as if he’d pass out at any moment, but still not quite ready to fall asleep. Oh the fussiness of the higher energy brothers, they never seemed to want to just fall asleep, luckily Stretch did have a trick up his sleeve for that.

“for what it’s worth, i’m sorry. you didn’t deserve how i treated you at all.” Stretch began to message Edge’s hand bones, watched as Edge relaxed into it. He could almost put the fell monster to sleep with this alone. “if it helps, i accept your apology, even though you didn’t need to offer it. but you don’t have to accept mine, i’d rather earn it.” Stretch deepened the message, hearing a small sound, almost like a pur from the other skeleton. “not sure if you’d be interested, but maybe we could start over? i honestly would like to get to know the real you.”

Edge slowly opened up his sockets to look at Stretch, mostly in surprise but with a twinge of hope, perhaps. Stretch really was not used to being able to read Edge’s facial expressions. 

“I’d like that.” Edge replied, still speaking softly, his energy nearly depleted. 

“i should let you get to sleep.” Edge’s grimace and the shake of his head was down right predictable. Of course he wouldn’t want to go to sleep so easily. Stretch chuckled, “Alright, what would you like to do then?”

Edge blinked before responding. “Reading sounds nice right about now.”

Stretch smiled, and let go of Edge’s hand with one of his hands to search his inventory. “i got this little book i’ve been reading from. not sure if it’s up your alley.” Stretch handed the book over, letting go of Edge’s hand so he could grab it. 

Edge took the offered book and brought it closer to his face. Immediately, Edge was glaring at the book hard, as if trying to bore a hole right through it with his eyelights. 

“oh, uh, if you don’t like it, i could try to find you something else.” Stretch reached over to try to retrieve the book. 

Edge let out a heavy sigh as he lowered the book into Stretch’s hand. “That’s not the problem. I don’t think I can read right now.” There’s that ashamed look again, he really needs to stop doing that. 

Then it clicked. Edge wasn’t glaring at the book, he was trying to see the words. So when he entered the room, Edge wasn’t glaring at him when he entered the room, but was trying to actually see him. In all honesty, Stretch wasn’t sure how Edge managed to stay awake for this long. Even with the mostly empty magic bag, Edge didn’t seem to have enough magic to even see properly. But why did Stretch fell like he’d seen that glare-like squint before. 

“here, i got an idea.” Stretch took the book and moved himself to sit right next to Edge, side by side, careful not to jar any of Edge’s injuries. He opened the book to the beginning, held it with one arm while the other slung over Edge’s pillow. His knees bent upwards to help hold the book at a good angle.

“What are you doing?” Edge had stiffen again, glancing between the book and Stretch.

“i’m gonna read to you. hasn’t Red ever read to you?” Stretch questioned, like it was the most normal thing ever. 

“I haven’t been read to since I was a baby bone.” Edge countered, not all that defensive. “Not since the book go ruined.” 

“oh,” There was one universal constant in their worlds, The children’s book Peek-a-boo With Fluffy Bunny. It was a favorite for all the younger siblings, both Papyrus and Blue still enjoyed a nostalgic read through from time to time. Stretch did wonder if Edge did get to hear that tale before but maybe that was the answer. Perhaps the book perished due to their harsh environment, thus severed one of the few favored past times. There was a tug at Stretch’s soul at that thought. 

“well, um, i usually read to Blue this way. It’s pretty comfortable but if i’m making you uncomfortable I could move back to the chair.” Stretch moved to get up.

“No, this is fine.” Edge, again, avoided his gaze. “Go ahead and start reading.”

Stretch smiled and settled back down. He began to read the book, some story of a girl and some dragons. Absently, Stretch’s other hand ran along Edge’s head, mindful of bandages and scars, especially of the very tip of the crack that ran from his socket. That sound that nearly was a pur returned. A few pages in, Edge’s head tilted onto to his side, leaning against him as the injured skeleton began to relax. It wasn’t until the tenth page page did Edge let out a gentle snore, signalling he had fallen asleep. Worked every time with Blue when he was exhausted but refused to sleep.

Stretch set the book down as he watched Edge sleep. His features had softened as he sunk deeper and deeper into his slumber. Stretch couldn’t help to see a little bit of Blue in him, that ball of energy finally relenting to the need to rest. 

He ran his fingers over Edge’s head one more time before carefully removing himself from the bed and gently coaxing the sleeping skeleton into a better sleeping position. Pulling a bookmark from his inventory, Stretch saved the space they were on before  he flipped to the page further to the back of the book where he left off. Settled into the chair, Stretch made himself comfortable for his watch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day came by swiftly, Stretch was fixing himself something to eat in the kitchen. Edge rested upstairs, no pain medicine given for the day. Later in the day Red and Comic where expected to show up and whip up that green magic for Edgy boy. Whatever helped him heal faster. Stretch gathered up his sandwich and two mugs of tea, one for Edge incase he was awake. Edge couldn’t really eat anything sol but a mild tea was still acceptable.

Stretch gently kicked open the door before using his elbow to flip on the lights so he could see better, the cracked open curtains just didn’t provide enough. Suddenly he is greeted by a hiss as Edge flinched at the light. Tea sloshed in the cups from Stretch’s near jump. After he made sure the tea wasn’t going to spill all over the place, Stretch quickly walked over to the bed and placed the mugs and sandwich on the bedside table before checking on Edge. 

“hey, Edge, you alright?”

“Shhhhhh, too loud.” Edge hissed back, his good hand pressed against his scarred socket and his blanket was poorly pulled up to try to block off the light. “Please turn off the light, it’s too bright.” Edge rasped as his bones rattled unpleasantly. 

Stretch hurried back to the door to do as he asked. He even shut the door to cancel out the light from the house before he went to the window to draw the blinds closed, submitting the room into darkness. A relieved sigh could be heard from the bed. 

As quietly as he could move, Stretch made his way back to squat by the bed. “hey, Edge, what’s going on?” He thankfully whispered.

Edge relaxed a degree as he adjusted to the pleasantly dark room. He let himself take a few shaky breaths before responding quietly, “Pain, in my skull, behind my socket.” A deep shaky breath interrupted him. “It happens from time to time. Everything just becomes too much.” 

“anything I can do?” Stretch leans back on his heels, taking in that information.

“Contact Red” Edge pleaded before he began to whimper, Edge seemed to want to curl up in a ball, the action made impossible by the bandages and casts. 

“ok, I’ll be right back.” Stretch stood up and rushed out of the room. Digging out his phone from his sweater pocket, Stretch found his contact for Red, hurried to press send. 

“what’s up Hun-bun, everything alright?” Red sounded concerned over the other line, must not have been around anyone.

“not exactly, Edge seems to be in pain, more than the usual pain. says it’s coming from his head, right behind that scarred socket of his. you know anything about it?” 

“shit, fuck,” Came Red’s growled reply. “good fuckin’ timin’ there. how bad you said it was?”

“he’s clutching his socket and seemed very sensitive to both light and sound. his bones are rattling pretty hard to, it can’t be good for his wounds. even started whimpering” Stretch leaned against the wall as he explained.

“oh, it’s a bad one then. Gonna have to give him the pain meds then. can’t heal him today. fuck.” Stretch can hear the scrape of bone as Red rubbed his face with his hand. 

“what is it?” Stretch asked in concern.

“Some of the fleshier monsters round here get it. call it a migraine, not surprise it doesn’t happen much in yer verse. but it’s never been seen in those monsters without organs like us. Boss just has to be the exception ta tha rule, i guess.” Red growled again. “its been happenin’ since he got them scars. fuckin’ hell, and it’s painful as fuck when its bad. i think i got somethin’ at the house that’ll put him to sleep. Seems ta be the only way to really escape et.” 

“anything I can do for him.” Stretch questioned as he shifted his feet. 

“nah, just keep et dark and quiet, maybe have a trash can handy incase he gets queasy. I’ll be over in two shakes, just keep him company.” Red hung up, leaving Stretch with his advice. 

Quietly Stretch slipped back into the room and crept over to the bed. His soul clenched as he heard Edge whimper, followed by a small choked sob. “Red’s on his way.” Stretch whispered as he carefully slid his hand up to Edge’s elbow and gave is a supportive squeeze. He caught the quick nod Edge gave in return. 

The few minutes it took for Red to get there nearly felt like an eternity, but Red moved quickly to give Edge a dose of pain meds as well as encourage him to swallow a pill with the help of the tea. As Edge drifted off to sleep to escape the migraine hell he was in, Stretch offered Red his sandwich, no longer hungry but shouldn’t let it go to waste. Edge’s healing will have to wait for another day.


	7. A purrfurred feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red brings someone from Underfell to help Edge out and Stretch gives Edge a magic touch.

Quietly as he could, Stretch opened up the guest room door. Red had warned him, when he was forced to go to bed for the night by Blue, that Edge may still be a little sensitive to light and sound. He also warned that he had to bring someone over from Underfell. 

 

A hiss greeted him as he entered. Stretch leveled a look at the scraggly cat resting at the crook of Edge’s neck. They stared at each other before Doomfanger blinked her eyes closed and presumed her purring duty. The cat knew her priorities. 

 

Stretch walked over to the chair, carefully sitting down so as to not make any noise. He took a moment to look over Edge, to really look at him. Edge rarely looked his age, an ever present scowl and the countless amount of scars seemed to age him beyond his years. But as he slept, the scowl was gone, smoothing out the harsher lines. 

 

Just a young monster and his cat, it was actually sweet... peaceful even. 

 

Stretch rubbed at his chest. Edge had to face the same type of dangers that put him in this condition nearly every day, in a variety of ways. He would face it again once he was healed back to health. And for what. Cause he had hoped that he could change the environment that forced him to gain those scars, force him to gain LV. 

 

Stretch shifted in his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. He was finding that he was enjoying getting to know the fell monster more every time he was posted to watch over Edge. It was the least he could do, Edge saved his fucking life. He didn’t need to come after him and stick his neck out for him, but did so anyways. Not that Stretch would have been able to survive the situation he had found himself in. 

 

Right now there was only silent observation for Stretch. The migraine, another ‘gift’ Edge’s world had bestowed unto him, required Edge to have to rest in silence and darkness, with medication that muddied his mind as it pushed back the pain he never deserved. 

 

Edge deserved many things. Safety, security… happiness. Stretch never knew, never imagined that he would one day be wishing he could provide that for a monster with Edge’s high LV. 

 

Stretch clenched his fist, his magic was nearly fully restored. He had been testing out his abilities, just simple tests with blue magic to move things around. Just another day, and he’ll be back to normal. He couldn’t wait, and if everything went according to plan…

 

Edge moving in his sleep interrupted his thoughts, making him still. Stretch watched with bated breath as Doomy peaked open an eye at Edge, watching his face before headbutting and rubbing her face on the curve of Edge’s chin. His eye sockets creaked open, two hazy eyelight peaked through, gazing down at the cat as he slowly registered what was there. Said cat gave the bony chin a gentle nip before rolling over on her back, rubbing her face along that jawline. Looks like someone knows how to butter up the Edgelord. 

A soft smile fell upon Edge’s face as he closed his sockets, returning that purr with a soft one of his own. He lifted his uninjured hand to give Doomy a rightfully earned scritch along her chin and neck. Doomfanger definitely seemed to appreciate the attention, basking in it. It was really a sight to behold as something fluttered in Stretch’s soul. Edge really loved that ball of fluff and it definitely looked to be mutually reciprocated. 

 

Sockets opened up again to gaze back down on the cat before it seemed those eyelights slid over into Stretch’s direction and he froze. Edge was stock still as could be, as if believing that if he didn’t move, Stretch wouldn’t see him. As if Stretch hadn’t already seen Edge being all soft and lovey dovey with his cat. Edge stared at him with consideration until Doomfanger gave him a demanding mew. The scritching continued as Edge melted back into serenity of being with his cat. “Enjoying the show?” Edge rasped.

 

Stretch chuckled softly at that, “actually i was, don’t stop on my account.” He caught the subtle smile on Edge’s face at that response. “how are you feeling?”

 

Edge took a deep breath, letting his sockets close. “Better, thank you.” His voice still sounded rough, but definitely lacking the pain of the day before. 

 

“no prob. bringing over the furball was Red’s idea.” That earned him a glance, though no heat was behind it, maybe Edge caught the gentler tone he took to referring to Doomfanger. “well, if you’re feeling better by tomorrow, there may be a chance we can get you that green stuff you’ve been needing.”

 

“I’m not taking any of your guy’s weed, Red knows better than that.” Edge grumbled, but there was a bit of playfulness to his tone. 

 

“wrong green stuff, but you don’t know what you're missing.” Stretch played back, like verbal tennis. 

 

Edge merely shook his head, of which Doom responded with an attempt to nip at his fingers. He petted her face with his thumb, causing the cat to close her eyes and let her mouth open only a margin. A cat’s version of bliss, Stretch surmised. Edge peaked at him for a moment. “You’re just jealous.”

 

Stretch let out a startled chuckle. “yea, totally jealous of that hairball.” It sounded sarcastic, totally meant for it to be, it should have been. But something, in the recesses of his skull, questioned that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“come on ya mangy furball, follow the platta of food. come on, out yer go.” Using a bit of blue magic Red set the plate of tantalizing canned food a short distance away from the door. Doomfanger yowled her approval before trotting over to the dish and began to devour the meal with content smacks and mewls. Red softly closed the door behind her, making sure it was quiet enough not to disturb the ornery cat. 

 

Letting out a sigh, Red turned from the door to face Comic sitting by Edge’s side on the bed, an amused glint in his easy smile. Red shrugged off his jacket, set it on top of Comic’s in a heap on a chair before rolling up his red knitted sleeves. “alright, with the furball out of the way we can get started.” 

 

Climbing on top of the bed, Red looked down at his brother, who looked to be struggling to hold back a pained grimace. Edge breathed through his teeth, as he closed his sockets in concentration. A tense line set on Red’s hardened grin. He glanced up at Comic, who looked as comfortable as a stubbed toe. 

 

“we should probably work on his ribs and back, make it easier for him to breath. I’ll leave the big breaks to you and I’ll take care of the crack, the inflamed disks and the cracks to his skull. Hopefully that would reduce his chances of more migraines.” Comic pause, surveying Edge’s chest, covered in only bandages. “If we still have enough juice, we could probably work on shrinking the knife wound on his femur.”

 

Red nodded reluctantly. “would be a whole lot betta if we could get ‘nother set o’ hands. But as it is Blue and Rus are both preppin’ for their next round of donations.”

 

A popped sound of a shortcut caught their attention, both turning in unison to face the newly appeared Stretch who smiled triumphantly. “you called for another set of hands? I could spare a little green energy.”

 

Red and Comic grinned widely at Stretch. “Good ta see ya got yer magic back.”

 

“yep, firing on all cylinders.” Stretch remarks as he knocked his knuckles on his skull. He walked closer to the bed and glanced down at Edge. It looked as if every line of Edge’s features was clenched in pain, his sockets opening to allow the pin pricked eyelights to glance back at Stretch. “How’re you doing, Edgelord?”

 

“I’d like to get this over with.” Edge’s voice was low and rough as he replied before a wince flashed through his features. 

 

Stretch’s smile softened in sympathy, “don’t worry, we’ll have you back in the realm of sunshine and rainbows soon enough.” Edge responded with an eye roll before taking a deep breath and closing his sockets again. Stretch looked over at Red, “So how can I help?”

 

Red thought for a moment, gaze running over Edge’s wounds before waving his hand idly in Stretch’s general direction. “I’ll have ya take care o’ his pelvis. It’ll be one less pain in his ass ta deal with.” Comic chuckled, almost knowingly, with Red shooting him a look. “And if ya ‘ave any left in ya, then ya can take care of that knife wound. ‘tween the three of us, we could prob’ly get that one ta close.” 

 

Without any warning, Red flung the sheet off of Edge’s pelvis, revealing scarred bones, covered in only bandages. Stretch froze in place, sockets wide with a flare hitting his eyelight. Right, Stretch nearly forgot that healing magic worked the best, bone to bone. He heard the dry click as he swallowed, fighting back the need to blush. Why was he getting so worked up? It’s not like he hasn’t seen a naked skeleton before, heck they basically shared the same body, just a few differences here and there. 

 

Stretch suddenly noticed Red and Comic staring at him, a corrupt amusement glimmered in Red’s eyelights. “What wrong honeybun? Don’t think ya can handle it?”

 

Red was truly evil. 

 

Stretch kept his composure before tugging off his sweatshirt, revealing the tank top hidden underneath. “No, no it’s fine. I got it.” Stretch sat next to Edge’s legs.

 

“Good,” Red said gruffly, “Cause I’d rather not be the one ta do it and I wasn’t sure how i’d convince Comic here to do it.”

 

“I’m feeling the love here Sans, now can you all just start already.” Edge growled out, the claws in the uncasted hand dug into the sheets. 

 

“Alright, ya-all heard the boss, let's get ta healin’.” Red quipped before beginning to work at unwrapping Edge’s bandages on his ribs. Comic began on his own bandages along the spine. Only a small hiss of pain escaping past Edge’s teeth. 

 

Stretch stared at Edge’s pelvis as if it’ll bite him if he reached out to touch it. he took in a deep breath, ignoring the looks he denied were directed at him. He can do this. He was here to heal Edge, nothing more about it. All professional like and such. 

 

Edge needed this healing, and Stretch was going to do what he could to pay him back. 

 

Once the bone and breaks were exposed, Stretch began to work. First making sure that there wasn’t any misalignment before letting a green glow enveloped his hands. He touched down right over the break that nearly separated the ischium. 

 

The moan that escaped Edge’s mouth froze him in place. It was absolutely sinful and Stretch couldn’t deny that it sent a lighting bolt of arousal down his spine and straight to his own pelvis. Glancing up, Stretch could tell that he wasn’t the only one who suffered from the impact of that sound. Comic was holding back an amused chuckle as Red tried to hide his face behind the jacket that happened not to be on his back. The blush on his face was too ripe for words. 

 

The only one that didn’t seem to mind was Edge, already marginally loosened up from the pained scowl. It almost looked as if he was getting drunk on the healing magic. With that Stretch went back to work. No matter the sounds, embarrassment or any other odd personal feeling towards any of this, it was well worth it to help Edge escape the pain. 

 

It was Stretch’s fault that Edge was injured in the first place and he was damned and determined to make it up to him.


	8. Getting some Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing is some exhausting work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe we are getting close to the end here, things maybe moving faster soon. :3 
> 
> (we'll see how my typing/motivation goes)

It was strange, watching Edge sleep. Of the three energetic skeletons, Edge never seemed to stop before. Always on the move, always having to do something. Non-stop go go go. Stretch remembers wondering if Edge ever slept, ever rested. But this, the stillness, the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he rested in one single spot. It was just as eerie as it was also, calming? Edge just seemed just peaceful, relaxed. 

Not long ago, Rus had walked in to grab his snoozing brother, Comic had used up enough magic for the day and would be out for the rest of the evening. So had Red, Blue lead the exhaughted Fell monster to his room to rest as well. Though drained, Stretch didn’t feel entirely that tired, drained yes, so very drained but tried… nah, not yet anyway. 

Oh they went through a few awkward hours. The same amount of hours it took to heal up Edge’s pelvis. Red went about explaining that with Edge’s high LV, healing magic has a tendency to react in a way that was similar to getting, well, high. Something Edge didn’t entirely love about being healed. However, a newer affect, Red seemed to realize, is that certain areas seemed to be a little more… sensitive to the healing magic. Luckily for all parties involved, Edge didn’t have enough magic to form anything in response. No, no, just all audio, thanks.

Stretch chuckled before leaning back and, (heh) stretching his arms back behind his head. The door behind him opened again, causing Stretch to lean back to watch as his brother entered. Blue smiled and waved at him before walking on over. “Papy, Maybe You Should Get Some Rest,” Blue ‘whispered’ “I Can Watch Over Edge For The Night, You Guys Really Did A Good Job Healing Him.”

Stretch rotated his head back up to look over Edge once more. None of his ribs needed bandages anymore, healed as near completely as could be. If any scars were left behind, they would just disappear into the maze of scars that littered his body. Stretch noticed that Edge did seem to be breathing easier now, chest rising and falling with almost a grace to them under the blankets. The cracks on his skull also gone, face no longer needed to be obscured with wrappings. 

Awkwardness aside, Stretch was actually proud of the job he did to fix up Edge’s busted pelvis and they even managed to work on the nasty crack that ran down his leg. The deep and long crag that previously marred the femur is now just a sliver of its former self, comfortable but not yet meant to be walked on. Not that Edge was fit to walk yet. Still some major breaks in his other leg would keep Edge bed-bound for another week. Not to mention his arm still slung in a cast wouldn’t do for Edge’s work in Underfell. 

Stretch takes a deep breath and releases a sigh as he gets to his feet. “sure bro. i could probably use the…” Both brothers pause as they hear a sudden shift of blankets and sheets. Looking back over to the injured skeleton, Edge’s expression is anything but peaceful. Brows furrowed in a cringe, Edge appeared to be attempting to curl up in a ball as his breathing seemed to quicken in pace. 

The whimper Edge released in fear spurred the brothers into action. Both beginning to project feelings of safety/calm/care/comfort. Edge shifted in his sleep again, dodging the ghosts that filtered through his dreams. Sharp phalanges dug into the sheets as Edge began to mutter something in his sleep. Stretch moved closer to Edge’s bedside with Blue kept protectively right behind him, hand reached out as he watched Edge’s expression. 

It tugged at his soul to realize that he was learning Edge’s nightmares. If they were from his childhood, it was safe to try to touch and wake him, if they came from adulthood, it was better to keep your distance, but talking him out of it seemed key to help him escape. Oddly, Red wasn’t too helpful in discovering that department.

“No, please…. I don’t want to…” Edge murmured, his frame began to shake as he attempted to hide his face in his pillow. “Saaaannnssss.” Stretch nodded in understanding, it seemed this was the former nightmare type. 

Stretch turned towards Blue and whispers to amp up the projections, giving an ok once he felt the room really fill with an aura of comfort. Suddenly his outreached arm is grabbed and Stretch feels himself being yanked downwards. Stretch fumbles onto the bed, first landing in an odd sprawl before one uninjured arm snaked from underneath him and pulled him towards a chest. Stretch’s fate is sealed as the casted arm lands right over his sternum, locking him in for the long run. 

“Please, please don’t go.” Edge sleepily whimpered near his ear canal. Stretch can feel how hard he was shaking as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. After a few deep breaths, Edge’s shivers eased and his breathing evens out to that adorable slight snore. It is then Stretch realized that the only thing separating him from Edge’s still naked body is the blanket that is now pinned between them. Rus was supposed to come back after bringing his brother home to help Edge into some pajamas. Stretch attempted to free himself from Edge’s grasp to no avail. He was firmly held down to the bed by the stubborn, sleeping koala of a skeleton with surprising strength.

A flash catches Stretch’s attention, causing him to look at his brother in utter betrayal. Blue only offered a cheeky smile before snapping another photo with his phone, causing Stretch to flinch at the sudden bright light. As the last of the dots faded from his eyelights, Stretch felt a blanket pulled over his body by his ever ‘loving’ brother. 

“Welp, Looks Like You’re All Set For Bed, Brother.” Blue giggled as he prances off out the door. He could hear Doomfanger demanding something from his bro in the distance.

“no, come back here.” Stretch whispered harshly. “Blue…. Sans. no, help me out of this.” Stretch watched in dismay as Blue exited the room and closed the door. “Damnit Sans.” Stretch sighed as he let his head roll back onto one of the pillows, lightly bumping his head with Edge’s, causing the unconscious monster to mutter unintelligibly.

Stretch dragged his feet onto the bed and under the new covers that Blue generously provided. Edge shifted again, seemingly to cuddle in closer, as if that was possible. Stretch wiggled an arm loose enough to pat Edge on his uninjured arm. “Looks like it's just you and me now, buddy. Hopefully you don’t mind sharing for the night.”

“Night.” Edge shifts again, seeming to attempt to nuzzle his face in his neck, sending jolts of magic down his spine, thanks, before settling down once more. Stretch smiles and snuggled into the natural warmth Edge seemed to provide. While still offering a passive projection of Safety and comfort, Stretch drifted off to sleep in Edge’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After days of semi-awkward and mostly amusing visual of the healing-high Edgelord, Edge made it pretty clear that he didn’t need to be watched like he was going to shatter if he was left unattended for more than a minute. It was understandable, his energy was coming back with the fresh round of donated marrow and magic from Blue and Rus, respectively. Not that Edge was doing much more than sleeping since his last healing but he refused to allow anyone to use his current immobile state for any excuse for any lazy bone behaviors. 

So there was a compromise. Edge could get to be ‘babysitter’ free, for the most part, but there would always be someone in the house, in case Edge needed something. Stretch knew from experience how having someone constantly hovering over you could fray every last nerve. He gets it, it's fine, Edge needs his space and that’s what they’d give him. If he wants company he’d ask. It’s not like Stretch was going to miss hanging out with Edge or anything.

Stretch scratched the back of his head as he sat on the edge of his bed. It was his turn to stay at home, keeping an ear out for Edge while he did a few tinkering projects he had downstairs. Stretch just needed to… find a bit of motivation to do so. It wasn’t like his depressive streaks he’s had in the past, no. Just, nothing was catching his interest at the moment, nothing other than going to hang out with the Edgelord. 

Well, a little check in couldn’t hurt, see how the patient is doing and all that. Stretch rolls to his feet, ending in a stretch (heh) before he saunters out of his room and towards the guest room. The door was left open, so Edge could be heard more clearly if needed. Stretch gave the door frame three knocks before sticking his head in. “hey, Edge, thought I’d check in and see… what in the stars are you doing?”

Stretch was shocked. Not only was Edge sitting up, but he had both his legs over the edge of the bed as if this fool was thinking he was going to go out on a stroll. Edge was taking some slow but deep breaths as his face scrunched up in discomfort. He glanced up at Stretch before training his eyelights back on the floor. “I just…” Edge paused, seeming to think about what he was trying to do or say. “I needed to get up… a change in scenery. I’m sorry to say but I’m tired of looking at these walls. Figured if I could get another angle it would be enough.” 

Stretch gave a sympathetic smile before walking further into the room. “i get it, being bed bound is never any fun. it's the same thing day in and day out.” A small unpleasant shiver ran down Stretch’s spine. “but we told you that you can’t put any weight on that right leg yet. don’t want that crack to re-open and ruin our hard work. and your other leg still needs a lot of work.”

Edge began to sag at Stretch’s words, that’s not going to do. “you’re not gonna go anywhere on those legs, at least, not without a little help.” With a ping, Stretch turned Edge’s soul blue. Edge looked up at Stretch in confusion as Stretch reached a hand out towards him. “come on, lets go downstairs.” 

Edge hesitated before he took Stretch’s hand with his uninjured right hand, feeling himself stand up straight with the aid of Stretch and his blue magic. Edge looked down, finding himself hovering maybe an inch off the ground, no weight actually bearing down on his legs. Edge lifted his brows, first in surprise then settled in amusement. “Cleaver.”

Stretch smirked at him, grabbing a hold of the stand with the Ivs, “just follow me.” Stretch led Edge out of the room and down the hall to the stairs with Edge ‘walking’ behind him. The leg movements weren’t all that necessary, but it seemed to help Edge gain some illusion of being able to move on his own power. 

They made it down the stairs without a hitch and Stretch helped Edge get settled on the couch, Iv lines arranged. Legs nicely propped up and blanket pulled off the back of the couch, without disturbing a perched Doomfanger in the process, to wrap around the now tired fell monster. Stretch rushed into the kitchen and gathered a few snacks, drinks and sandwiches that Blue had left in the fridge. He set them out on the coffee table and handed Edge the remote. “better?” Stretch ask.

“Almost,” Edge repositioned himself slightly, making room for another skeleton to be able to sit comfortably if they didn’t mind getting cozy. “Join me? I wouldn’t mind the company.”

Stretch looked from Edge to the now open seat before shrugging and taking the offered seat. “sure, better than anything I had planned for today.”

Edge leaned into him, surprising Stretch though he tried not to show it. The pain meds may still be giving him that little affect to still be out of it. He did seem a little slurred with his words. Edge used the remote to turn on the television to some napstablook special. “You had plans?”

“oh it's nothing special.” Stretch reached over to the table and grabbed a few sandwich halves and handed one over to Edge. “just messing around with this and that, they can wait.” Stretch took a bite of his sandwich as he leaned back against the couch.

Edge nodded as he shifted against Stretch taking a few bites before asking for his drink. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate, Stretch handing Edge another half sandwich when he was done with his first. 

“Hey, Stretch. Have I said or done anything odd while I was on the pain medicine or while being healed.” Edge asked in a sleepy tone. 

Stretch nearly spat out his drink. Clearing his non-existent throat, Stretch glanced over at Edge, was that a blush? “why’d you ask?”

“Curious. Red may have mentioned that you may have a few stories” Edge was doing his best not to look at Stretch. Was he... embarrassed?

“eh, well, nothing too odd, i guess. you did try to convince me to slow cook Red in the oven at 375 degrees for 48 hours.” Stretch took a sip of his drink before putting it down. “you also kept tossing your pillows at Rus to keep the meatball monster away.”

Edge huffed in amusement. “Sounds about right.” Edge definitely sounded as if he’d drift off at any moment. Stretch continued to share a few of Edge’s other medically induced words of wisdom. No matter what, he steered clear of the kiss and any other probably more embarrassing tales. It didn’t feel right to mention at the moment, especially since Edge didn’t seem to remember it at all. 

Stretch wasn’t sure when they both fell asleep, but he was woken up to a harsh sound of a cleared throat and a pokey little jab at his ribs. He blinked open his eyes to look blearily at Red, who happened to be pocketing his phone, before glancing down to see Edge using his lap as a pillow-drool rag combo. Stretch looked back up at Red and whispered “shhh, he’s sleepin’.”

“i see that.” Red whispered harshly. “what’s he doin’ down here?”

Stretch looked down at Edge before replying. “He needed a change of scenery.”

“uh huh,” Red crossed his arms. “well you’re puttin’ him back in his room then.”

Stretch shifted back, offering an ok hand sign before closing his eyes. “will get to that.” Stretch drifted back to sleep to the sound of Red huffing through his nasal passage and scuffing his feet away. Neither of them willing to wake Edge as he was getting an ounce of peaceful sleep.


	9. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch has a game to play with Edge and Red has a conversation with his bro. Blue makes tacos.

“What’s that?” Edge shifted in the bed, already propped up against the headrest with pillows and a book in hand. Stretch placed the thick checkered printed wooden board down on the bed.

“you don’t know?” Stretch opened a drawer on the side of the board, revealing pieces with different shapes and sizes in black and white colors. Edge shook his head as he picked up a white piece with a horse’s head attached to it, felt on the bottom. “it’s chess. you’ve never played chess?”

Edge turned the piece in his hand before setting it back with the others in exchange for a black piece with a crown. “Can’t say I have. Not many games make it in our underground, plus we didn’t need to prioritize games over other necessities.” 

Stretch flinched but carried on, separating the pieces and began to set up the board. “that’s a shame, I think you’ll really like playing this. Blue doesn’t play with me anymore, since I usually win. it’s a strategy based game, each piece have different moves and the goal is to capture the other side’s King.” Stretch reached over and tapped the piece Edge was examining. “willing to give it a try?”

That was hours ago and Stretch stared down at the chessboard, dumbfounded. Edge was winning, only just learning the general rules before they started. Stretch wasn’t going easy on Edge either. Stretch knew that it would have insulted the injured skeleton and it was obvious that it would have made it less fun, though less distracting. 

Watching Edge plot and examine the board was an experience in of itself. Edge just seemed to be in his element, just without the stress of death looming over him in consequence for every move. Stretch just couldn’t help but watch. Watching the calculations and adjustments flitter through his eye-lights. Stretch couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Edge was brilliant.

“Stretch.” Edge’s voice broke through Stretch’s thoughts, causing him to blink back at Edge’s amused expression. “It’s your turn.”

“oh yea,” Stretch could feel the heat that rose onto his cheekbones. Stretch looked down at the board and… oh… ok. Stretch blinked once, twice and then a third time before he looked up at Edge. 

“um, Edge.”

“Yes?” Edge replied curiously. 

“you’re supposed to say checkmate here, I can’t move.” Stretch mused in fond defeat.  

Edge blinked at him and looked back down at the board again. “So I won? I have captured your king?”

“looks like it. congrats.” Stretch leaned back against the wall along the bed.  

Edge glared at him, with no heat but mirth flaring in his eyelights. “You let me win.”

“fuck no. if anything that was all beginners luck.” Stretch huffed with false indignation. 

“Oh there was no luck there. You challenged a master strategist to a game of strategy, it was obvious that I would win.” Edge boasted confidently, Stretch ignored the flipping sensation in his soul. It happened enough these days for him to ignore it with ease. Edge glanced down at the board then back at Stretch. “Can we play again?”

“oh hell yes, i’m going to wipe the floor with you.” Stretch began to set up the pieces. 

“That doesn’t sound sanitary.” Edge quipped. 

Stretch paused before he snickered at the comment. Edge’s humor generally caught him off guard. “oh I have no doubt we could get the room sparkling with your ass.”

Edge’s eye-light rolled. “Stretch, you have forgotten, we don’t have asses.”

“I haven’t forgotten how tight those pants you wear are.” Stretch tease, “those are definitely what I call an ass-et.” 

Stretch glanced up in time to see Edge turn his head with a blush. Stretch’s soul fluttered, then jumped as realization hit. Did he just flirt with the Edgelord? Ok, that was definitely a new step in… some direction.

“Just set up the board already so I can beat you again.” Edge nudged the board.

Stretch gave him a loose salute. “yes captain tight pants.” It was worth it to hear him sputter.

They were halfway through their game when Red came in through the door. “Hey boss,” Red glanced over at Stretch, “Hey honeybun.”

Stretch gave Red a single finger salute as he contemplated his next move. “hey shortstop.” 

“What do you want Red, we’re busy,” Edge grumbled as he kept his eyes trained for Stretch’s next move.

Red shuffled on over to the bed, looking over the board. “right, looks like serious business.” Red tapped the board enough to make the pieces wiggle. Stretch quickly steadies the board glaring at Red. “gotta talk with ya boss, bout whatcha asked.”

Edge’s attention was suddenly redirected toward Red, game suddenly forgotten. “Go on.” Stretch sat up, looking between the brothers. 

Red glanced over at Stretch, “sorry ta say this, this is just ‘tween me and mah bro.” 

Stretch blinked at Red, “oh, uh sure.” He sat up straight and began to shift to slide his feet off the bed. 

“Red,” Edge reprimanded, “Don’t be rude, Stretch can stay.” Stretch’s sockets widened as he looked between the two brothers.

“not bein’ rude, boss,” Red leveled a look at Edge, “just not a discussion he needs ta be a part of.”

Edge held Red’s gaze for a moment before letting out a slow sigh. “I’m sorry Stretch.”

“hey, no worries.” Stretch said with ease as he stood up. “was starting to get a bit hungry, gonna check on my bro, see how dinner’s coming along. want me to bring some up when you're done?”

Some tension seemed to leave Edge’s shoulders as he nodded. “That would be great. Thank you.”

Stretch noticed Red rolling his eyelights as he tapped his foot impatiently. Stretch went ahead and picked up the chessboard and placed it on the desk, giving Red a side-eye glance. He strolled out the door, closed it behind him. Stretch took a deep breath, steadying his nerves before he headed towards the stairs, hands settling into his sweater’s pocket.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!” Stretch startled at the shout at the top of the stairs, looking back at the guest room door. Stretch tiptoed back over and carefully pressed the side of his skull to the door. 

“I’m standing by what I said, boss. I’m not allowin’ it. yer too injured and it’s too much of a risk. ya know he will only meet ya in person.” Stretch was a little surprised by how stern Red was sounding. 

“It needs to be done Sans. It’s important.”

“it can wait, papyrus. I’m not takin’ ya to underfell until ya can walk on yer own feet and wave yer arm around.”

“Then get with the healing then Red, I’m tired of just sitting around.”

“papyrus,” Stretch can hear the warning growl in Red’s voice. “are ya done wit the ivs yet.” Stretch could almost feel the heavy silence that filled the room. “we need ya to be done with that before we can heal ya again.” Another pause, a sound of shuffling feet. “look, I know ya really want ta do this. I know it's important ta ya. But I can't risk ya gettin’ hurt or messin’ with your healin’. Ya knew the risks when ya jumped in front of that log trap. Ya took a lot of damage, lost a lot of magic and marrow. this all takes time ta heal properly, unless ya want another scar that acts like the ones on yer eye or the ones on yer shoulder blades.”

“It was worth it,” Edge growled, “I would do it again in a soul beat.”

“Yea, ya would.” Red sighed before there was a squeak as someone sat on the bed. “Ya saved him, ya a big damn hero, alright. But now ya got ta heal, and fuckin’ relax for once. You’re my cool bro, don’t ya forget it.”

Stretch pushed away from the door. He had heard enough, he shouldn’t be invading their privacy any longer than he already had. Quietly he walked back to the stairs before sneaking on down and over toward the kitchen. Stretch stopped at the doorway and watched as his brother worked on another taco recipe, still mentally digesting what he overheard from the fell brothers. 

Stretch walked into the kitchen and scooped up Blue into a hug. His brother squeaked in response before patting at the arms surrounding him. “Oh Hello To You, Too, Papy. How Is Edge Doing?”

Stretch gave his brother a small squeeze before resting his chin on his brother’s head. “he’s doing good. Red’s up there with him. how’s dinner coming?” 

Blue squirmed in his arms. “Good, But If You Don’t Put Me Down, I’m Going To Burn It.”

Stretch set his brother down, scrubbing his hand over Blue’s head before sitting down at the table. Blue huffed before rubbing at his head. Blue returned to his cooking, humming along to some song in his head. “What Did You And Edge Do Today?”

Stretch fidgeted with the lighter in his pocket. “might have a chess buddy, taught the Edgelord how to play.”

Blue released a relieved sigh. “Thank The Stars. I’m Sorry Papy, I Just Never Really Liked That Game.”

Stretch chuckled. “I know, bro. It’s just nice to find someone who enjoys it. Edge even beat me already, first game.”

Blue turned to him in surprise. “Oh Really? Did You Let Him Win.”

“why is everyone assuming that. of course not. did I ever let you win?” Stretch feigned hurt.

“Hmmm, No, You Haven’t.” Blue turned back to the meal, “I’m Really Glad You Found Someone To Play With. I Know How Much You Like That Game.”

Stretch smiled softly, “me too, bro. me too.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Stretch carried up the tray of tacos and pushed open the door into Edge’s room. Red had gone downstairs a few minutes ago, telling him that Edge was good for food if it was ready. Blue made sure Edge got the softer shells with gently seasoned meat, he was close to being able to eat food normally, just nothing too difficult to digest. 

“hey, you hungry?” Stretch brought over the tray to the bed. 

Edge looked to be deep in thought when he looked over at Stretch, “Yes, thank you.”

Stretch sat the tray down across Edge’s lap before walking over to the chessboard on the desk.

“We’re going to have to start over. Red messed with the pieces when he thought I wasn’t looking after he gave me the painkiller.” Edge picked up one of the soft tacos, examining it in his hand before he took a bite. The painkillers must be hitting him a bit harder today, Edge looks about ready to fall asleep.

“Eh, that’s fine, we can pick it up tomorrow. Don’t want to have a win because you fell asleep on the board.” Stretch knocked over the black queen piece.

Stretch began resetting the board when he glanced back, noticing that Edge was watching him pretty closely as he ate. That calculating look in his eyes-lights glimmered before a resolve seemed to flash across his face. Once he was done with his current taco, Edge sat up straight, squaring his shoulders. “Stretch.”

Stretch turned to face Edge, giving him his full attention. 

“I have a favor to ask.”


	10. A hint of Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK... So I decided to split this next part into two and this is a skip-able chapter. A juicy bit of lime kinda entered my thoughts as I worked and just had to add it. I don't think skipping this would take away from the story but at the same time, definitely adds a little extra flavor. 
> 
> So if you're not comfortable with implied sexiness, feel free to go to the next chapter. 
> 
> For the rest of you... Enjoy

Panting in his ear-canal, that huffy, breathy, near-growling sound riling up his mana lines. His tongue traces over rough vertebrae, causing the one below him to hitch his breath, bones shaking beneath his hands as they caressed scarred ribs. Nibbling at a clavicle, earning him that sinful groan that sent his soul aflame. 

He leans upwards, mouths coming together in a heated embrace, humming into the kiss and savoring that uniquely spicy tasting magic. His fingertips trace down the other’s thoracic vertebra, giving the column tantalizing strokes, rewarding himself with those rugged moans and breathless huffs against his mouth before it was reclaimed. 

Phalanges danced over the iliac crest, stroking down the ilium wing before teasing along the pubic arches, causing the body to writhe beneath him. He smiled wickedly into the kiss as his thumb rubbed against the pelvic symphysis, capturing the gasp from the other as the body below him arched into his touch. Velvety soft ectoflesh met his hand, making him shudder with anticipation. 

Breaking the kiss, he leaned up to gaze down at the gorgeous creature below him. Scarred bones glistening in the morning light, rattling with need. That angular face contorts with pleasure as he continues to stroke the burning red magic with clever strokes. Burning red eye-lights blown wide in pure rapture as his jaw trembled before he breathed out in need. 

“I need you Stretch.”

Stretch woke with a gasp, sweat pricking over his brow as his bones buzzed in excitement. He brought a shaky hand up to his face to stroke away the light sheen over his brow, as well as the drool that smeared on his jaw, as he mouthed the words ‘what the fuck.” His magic was buzzing with excitement, and Stretch was sure that if he peeked under his sheets he’d find himself blinded by a light show. 

‘Why the hell did I just dream that?’ Stretch thought to himself, said dream still vivid in his mind. Did he really just dream about… being intimate... with Edge? Serious the Edgelord? In all naked glory. Dreamt about him being below him, trembling with need… 

Ok, Stop. 

Full breaks here. 

This was not the route he needed to go down right now. He didn’t have time to both ponder this new development, as well as settle down his magic. Not if he was going to get enough rest for what Edge had planned for the morning. 

It was easy enough to agree to Edge’s plan, though he knew he wasn’t given the full details. He just couldn’t say no to that look in his face. The look of hopeful determination with a sprinkling of desperation and smidgen of guilt. And to think that before all this, Stretch thought Edge only had one facial expression of constipated anger, it was almost laughable. It was like he was blind before… well being temporarily blinded. But now, Stretch could see all the different colors that made up Edge, slowly but surely. 

Ok, enough of the tangents. He needed to focus on a… ahem, pressing issue at hand. Edge is definitely going to need him well rested for tomorrow. He wasn’t going to let him down. With the dream still lingering in his mind, Stretch didn’t mind the mental aid in getting his magic under control and exhausted himself back to sleep.


	11. A heavy favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch carries out Edge's plan to meet with someone in Underfell and hand over something of great importance.   
> Can Stretch bear the weight of this favor as it changes everything for the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: As I was editing this, I started to tear up....   
> it's kinda an emotional bit...   
> Also minor character death talked about here  
> (I did make him up for this purpose, at least I gave him a name)

The next morning, at Edge’s go ahead, Stretch helped Edge over to his house in Underfell, which included two shortcuts, both nearly made Edge lose the lovely breakfast Blue had made for him an hour ago. Edge managed to keep his roiling magic under control as he was sat on an armchair, turned around to face the front door. Edge then asked for a change of clothes, something a little more formal from his closet but able to accommodate the various casts. It was a little awkward, Rus usually being the one to handle both bathing and changing Edge, but Stretch managed something, earning an acceptable rating from Edge.

Edge had texted something off to someone, nodding his acknowledgement at the replay. “Alright, he’ll be here in a few minutes. Stretch, if you could please remove these.” Edge held up the IV lines. Stretch nodded, temporarily clamping the lines closed and carefully withdrawing the needles, flinching a little despite Edge’s lack of reaction to their removal. He placed the bags and lines somewhere safe and sterile. 

His next step in all this was to hide, the living room closet being the chosen spot as it would give Stretch a good view of not just Edge, but also the majority of the room, aside from the front door. He took a deep breath to calm his magic, before placing a light touch of blue magic on Edge with a delicate ping, adjusting it so the magic wouldn’t show. 

The knock on the door announced the arrival of the guest. Edge was pretty adamant about the importance of talking with and returning something to whomever was on the other side of the currently unlocked door.

“COME IN.” Edge called out, an authoritative tone in his voice. His chin raised and posture pole straight. 

The door opened on silent hinges as heavy boots knocked on the porch outside, most likely to remove snow. Then those boots tread inside the threshold and the door closed once again. Stretch took a deep breath and concentrated on his magic and waited for his signal to move. Edge had warned him that his guest had a tendency to be a little unpredictable, especially on his own and especially in sensitive circumstances. Edge advised him that if things went south to run, as if Stretch would leave him behind. 

Stretch blinked as he saw who had entered, Dogamy stood in full uniform, metal armor dinged and marked from battles long fought. Scars littered the Dogi soldier’s arms and face as he gave Edge a hard look followed by a salute.

Edge didn’t seem to notice the glare but acknowledged his presence, “STAND DOWN AND THANK YOU, DOGAMY, FOR COMING OVER ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE. BUT THERE IS AN ISSUE OF GREAT IMPORTANCE THAT I WOULD LIKE TO RECTIFY AT ONCE.”

Dogamy nodded, his expression serious and grim, nothing like the happy go lucky dog monsters of his and the Tale’s worlds. He shifted in place but remained standing. 

Edge closed his eye sockets and took a simple breath before re-opening them. “AS YOU KNOW, I USUALLY DO THESE THIS AT YOUR RESIDENCE. BUT DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES, I WILL BE DOING THIS HERE. YOU AND DOGARESSA HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH. HOW IS DOGGO HEALING UP?”

Stretch didn’t miss that gulp Dogamy took before replying. “He is healing well from the previous battle, should be back on sentry duty in a few days.” Dogamy paused to look around the room, almost seeming to brace himself, “But I am sure he isn’t who you want to speak about.”

Edge nodded in response. “THAT IS TRUE, BUT I AM GLAD TO HEAR HE IS ON THE MEND.” Edge spared a moment to gather his thoughts. “AS YOU RECALL, A FEW WEEKS AGO, DOGGO, GREATER DOG, YOUR FIRST BORN SON DOGGONE AND I WERE CALLED TO DEAL WITH LV HUNTERS DEEP IN THE SOUTHERN FOREST. DURING THE BATTLE DOGGO WAS INJURED AND I MADE THE CALL TO HAVE GREATER BRING HIM HOME WHILE ME AND DOGGONE DEALT WITH THE REMAINDER.”

Stretch shifted in his spot in the closet. When did this occur, Edge had been bed-ridden for a… good couple of weeks. It had to be before their incident happened, but when? Stretch had an uneasy feeling but nothing Edge was doing was giving him anything. However, there was a line of unease coming from Dogamy, a dark dread rolling off of his features. 

“DOGGONE DID WELL FOR HIMSELF, A FINE EXAMPLE OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND A STRONG SOLDIER. YOU AND DOGARESSA SHOULD BE VERY PROUD OF HIM AND HIS HEROIC DEEDS.”

“We are.” Dogamy replied, as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the underground.

Edge hummed in agreement. “HE FOUGHT VALIANTLY AND WITH HONOR. THE LEADER OF THE LV HUNTERS MADE AS IF TO RETREAT, ONLY TO CIRCLE BACK. THE COWARD ATTEMPTED TO STRIKE ME FROM BEHIND. DOGGONE TOOK THAT BLOW AND THE LEADER RAN OFF WITH THE REST OF HIS GROUP. I CHOSE TO STAY WITH DOGGONE, RATHER THAN PURSUE, SO HE WOULD NOT DUST ALONE.”

Edge made to stand, signaling for Stretch to aid him with his blue magic. Stretch was breathing hard, trying to not react to the tale that he just heard from Edge. Was that why he was covered… when he came home? Stretch helped Edge give the appearance of standing tall, as he always did. 

Edge reached into his inventory and pulled out a jar with a blue collar wrapped around the top and dog tags clinking ever so gently against the glass. Stretch didn’t have to look to know what was inside. His soul clenched as he helped Edge stride over, with the jar tucked carefully behind his cast, to Dogamy, who’s head hung at Edge’s approach. 

Edge placed his uninjured hand over the sealed tight lid, looking down at it. “IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR REVENGE. IT WAS RIGHTFULLY YOURS, EVEN IF NEITHER YOU OR DOGARESSA NEEDED MORE EXP. UNFORTUNATELY THE LEADER AND A FEW OF THE OTHERS HAD BECOME RABID WITH LV LUST AND HAD ATTACKED ONE OF MY OWN. I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO END THEM, THERE AND THEN.” 

Edge looked up at Dogamy, eye-light to watery eyeballs. “I APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR LOSS OF CLOSURE, OF THE LOSS OF YOUR FIRST BORN PUP, AND THE AMOUNT OF TIME IT TOOK FOR ME TO BRING HIM BACK TO YOU, BUT I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR PROTECTING ONE OF MY OWN.” 

Edge carefully maneuvers the jar from behind his cast into the uninjured arm’s grip, holding out the jar for Dogamy. There was a tense moment as Dogamy looked down to the floor, face covered in shadows while his paws clenched and shook. Flickers of a snarl flash on his muzzle before it settled to a frown as his tail drooped. Sharp claws rose up and with unusual care, plucked the jar out of Edge’s hand and pulled it close to his chest. 

“Thank you, for bringing him home and telling me what had happened. Before you took over the guard here in Snowdin, no one would have ever thought to collect the dust of the fallen and bring them back to their families. Dogaressa and I are very grateful.” Dogamy’s voice shook as he spoke. He carefully placed the jar into his inventory, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Stretch would never tell a soul of the broken whimper he heard. 

Edge reached out to Dogamy and carefully scratched behind his ear. “DOGGONE WAS A GOOD BOY, A VERY GOOD BOY.” 

Dogamy leaned into the touch, taking in the comforting gesture before pulling away. “You gave him honor and justice and allowed for him to become more than just a LV ridden mutt. That we are also grateful for.”

Edge nodded, “YOU SHOULD GET BACK TO DOGARESSA. MAY YOUR NEXT PUP BE JUST AS BRAVE AND STRONG.”

Dogamy smirked at Edge. “They will be, we will be having twins.” Dogamy turned and walked away from Edge, walked out the door with a gentle click. Edge closed his sockets, a vaguely sullen expression trickled into his features as his head tilted downwards and uninjured hand curled into a fist.

Stretch slipped out of the closet and over to Edge, approaching cautiously like one would approach a cornered animal. Stretch reached out a hand, wanting to touch but unsure if it would be wise. “Edge?”

He heard a dry clink as Edge swallowed, still staring at the floor as he spoke softly. “I was the one to recruit him. To train him. He was the best of his class and the Dogi were all so proud. He nearly went down a dark path of gang violence and drugs and he had just turned it all around, became something more, better. He was about the same age as me.” 

Stretch pulled Edge into a hug as his bones began to rattle, Edge gripped onto him like a lifeline as he burrowed his head into Stretch’s sweater’s shoulder. “The really fucked up thing is,” Edge continued, voice muffled as it began to tremble. “I cannot cry, my LV will not let me. The dogi are very close to losing that and I can not let them suffer that loss. Red can’t gain anymore, not since becoming the judge...” Edge took in a shaky breath, “I have all this… build up, in my soul, and there is no release. No release except for what the LV calls out for. The destruction and violence. So I have to control it, always. That is my burden to bear and sometimes... it's just too hard.”

Stretch held on to him for what seemed like an eternity. His mind raced as tears ran from his sockets. Oh, how he was so wrong about the skeleton in his arms. Edge didn’t take pride in his LV, but in his survival. He struggled with his high LV and everything that came with it and still proved to be a well controlled and put together monster. Edge still cared, he still felt and continued to place the weight of the underground on his shoulders. For stars sake, he carried that jar of dust with him this whole time. Just to make sure that that Doggone made it home. He was the one to deliver the message to families that someone wasn’t coming home. And who was there to help Edge when he needed it the most. 

Stretch looked down at Edge as he tugged on his sleeve, face contorted into pain. “I think I need to sit down.”

“oh, sorry.” It was only then that Stretch realized he had let go of the blue magic holding Edge up, now only supported in his arms and on damaged legs. Re-activating the magic, Stretch helped Edge back to the couch and sat with him, helping the injured skeleton to sit down as carefully as possible. Stretch watched closely as Edge took a few shuddery breaths, sockets closed as he leaned back against the couch.

“Thank you,” Edge spoke, sounding exhausted beyond his years as he leaned against Stretch’s side. “For helping me with this. I know it's not anyone’s idea of a great time, but…”

“It was something that needed to be done. I get it.” Stretch stroked Edge’s scapula, feeling the breaks of old through the shirt, in an attempt to comfort Edge.

Edge nodded, leaning into Stretch’s touch. He looked so much older now, so worn down and battle hardened. But Stretch knew that deep down in this soul, is a younger skeleton wanting to come out. That sassy spirit and playful nature, that gleam in his eye as he plotted his next move. There was so much to Edge that he didn’t even know existed and…

Stars be damned...

He Loved Every Bit Of Him. 

Shifting in his seat to look down at Edge as his hand rose to caress over his cheekbone. Stretch didn’t know what came over him as the urge overtook him.


	12. And Then They...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the final chapter! Everything comes together! 
> 
> Thank You for Reading and Enjoying this Journey!

Stretch heard the boney clink as their mouths met in a kiss. One arm wrapped around Edge protectively as the hand on Edge’s cheek caressed the bone beneath his touch as he poured in every ounce of his new found feelings. He loved this fucking skeleton and he wanted the other to know it. 

However, Edge was rigidly stiff in his hold, unyielding and the kiss was not being returned. Did he misunderstood everything that he had learned up until now?  Was that kiss Edge gave him so long ago when he was asleep really only a fevered dream and nothing more? Was Red’s teasing only just that and not hints of how Edge might feel. What was he doing?

Stretch opened his sockets to look into Edge’s, sockets wide open in shock with small pinpricks of blazing red stared back at him. Stretch pulled away awkwardly, removing the hand on Edge’s cheek as he brought it back to scratch behind his head. “Heh, sorry Edge, I don’t know what came ov-rhmph?”

Like a mirror of all those nights ago when Edge surprised Stretch with a kiss, Edge had grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him in close, pressing into Stretch as he kissed him hard. Stretch was frozen only for the moment of surprise before melting into it and deepening the kiss. 

Opening his mouth, he licked along Edge’s sharp teeth, gaining entrance as Edge moaned into his mouth. Sweet stars he could listen to that all day. As Stretch began to explore Edge’s mouth he could feel Edge attempt to summon his own ecto-tongue. First a faint spark, then a two pops as the tongue manifested and dispelled. Edge growled in frustration before a final pop as the tongue finally came to life and met with his. 

Stretch whined as he was overwhelmed with the taste and feel of Edge’s magic against his. He carefully pushed Edge to lay on the couch as they both continued to devour each other's moans. As with all good things, the kiss had to come to an end, they both broke off and were left panting as they stared into each other’s eye-lights. Magic flushed both their cheekbones in their respective colors, even if Edge’s appeared fainter.

“oh stars.”

“Wowie.” 

Stretched chuckled as he looked down at Edge, though he felt as light as a feather, Stretch kept himself supported so as to not put too much pressure on the injured skeleton below. Even so, he could feel the other take in every gasp of air as he came down from his high. 

Edge’s eyelights were hazy from the kiss, sockets half lidded as he gulped. “You caught me by surprise. I never expected for you to ever… to do that. I’ve never kissed another monster before.”

Stretch rested his head on Edge’s sternum and huffed a short adoring laugh. “stars, Edge, you’re a fucking natural. and, um…” Stretch looked back up at Edge and gave him a sheepish smile. “You kinda have already.”

One of Edge’s brow bones rose as he gave him a puzzled look. “I would think I would remember kissing someone before.”

Ok, Stretch had to admit, that look was actually kinda adorable on Edge. “well, you see. When you asked me if you said or did anything while you were affected by the pain meds and healing magic. Well, I kinda omitted a few things.”

Now both of Edge’s brows were up in interest, but said nothing as he waited for Stretch to continue. “a few days after everything happened, when I was back on my feet. i came to see how you were doing. Red needed a break and stepped out after having me watch over you. it was the first time I heard you talk in your sleep. I leaned closer to hear what you were saying and you kinda pulled me into a kiss… a very passionate one at that. Before you did that all you said was the word beautiful when you looked at me and then after you… said it wouldn’t happen and then fell back to sleep.” 

Stretch was sure that, if Edge could, his whole face would be blazing in a crimson blush and his magic did seem to make a valiant attempt with what little magic it could use. Edge looked away as he stammered out, “Oh… I see. I’m sorry I did that.”

Stretch placed a hand on Edge’s chin and gently tilted his face back towards him. “hey, don’t be. i really liked it, and i’m glad it happened.” Stretch leaned down and gently pecked a kiss on Edge’s mouth. “over the past few weeks, I’ve gotten to know you… the real you. And I am finding that I really like what i’m learning about you.” Stretch took the hand from Edge’s jaw and lowered it down to his uninjured hand, opened the hand before slipping his fingers between Edges. “i know we’ve become friends, but, if you’re interested… i’d like to try to be... more than friends.”

Edge closed his fingers around Stretch’s and brought his hand close to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss on those smooth knuckles. “I’d like that.”

Stretch huffed out a laugh, head falling to his sternum. “oh, you’re going to be too much.” He looked back up, gazing down at Edge’s playful smirk hidden behind their hands. Stretch pulled them away only to steal one, then two followed by a third kiss. Stretch could just spend all day stealing those kisses.

Edge pulled away from the next kiss, making Stretch pout. “As much as I’d like to continue, I think we should be getting back before my brother gets home. Also, I’m getting really tired.”

Stretch nodded at that and began to sit up. Then his sockets opened wide as he remembered. “Shit the IVs!” He jumped up and sprinted for the bags as Edge chuckled from the couch. He hurried back, noticing that Edge had already fallen asleep. Stretch sighed, kneeling down to begin to re-attach the IVs to their proper spots. He noticed a hint of a smile curved on Edge’s mouth as he slept, making his soul all warm and fuzzy. 

Once IVs were in place, Stretch placed a gentle kiss on Edge’s forehead before picking him up. The thought occurred to him that with Edge being temporarily unconscious he wouldn’t feel the effects of a shortcut, giving him that bit of reassurance before taking that step to the machine to bring them both to Swaptale.

Shortcutting into the guest room, Stretch startled when he saw Red standing by the bed, giving them both a decent glare until he noticed Edge asleep in his arms. Eye-lights blazed momentarily before he rolled them and pointed towards the bed. Stretch smiled sheepishly before settling Edge down in the bed, placed the IV bags back where they belong and covered Edge up in his blankets. 

“yer lucky he’s sleepin’ otherwise i’d be chewin’ both of ya out,” Red whispered harshly. He smoothed out the covers over Edge. “everythin’ went ok? or do I have to go deal wit’ Dogamy?”

Stretch sat on the side of the bed, “everything worked out, no need to snarl at the dogi.” Stretch turned his attention back to Edge, smiling softly. “everything’s good, real good.”

Red looked between Stretch and Edge before releasing a long exasperated sigh, pinching the bone between his sockets. “well, he’s still yer problem for the day. i’m gonna take Comic on his offer of burgs at Grillby’s. no more field trips, otherwise i’ll make ya trip.”

Stretch chuckled softly, “sure thing. I’ll make sure he gets a permission slip signed for the next one.”

Red shook his head before shortcutting out of the room. Stretch sighed with relief. At least if there was a tongue lashing from Red, it would come later and after he’s had a chance to cool down. 

Stretch stood and looked down at Edge, noticing the glint of red glow from slitted sockets. 

“Is Red gone?” Edge whispered roughly.   

Stretch smiled at Edge before taking the end of the blanket and raising it a hair to try to cover him more. The temptation to crawl under the blanket to join him was strong. “yea, should be out with Comic for the remainder of the day.”

Edge nodded his head sleepily, using his uninjured arm, he lifted the blanket only a few inches. “Stay with me?” 

Stretch warmed at the near plea. “you want me in the bed?”

“Please.” 

“alright.” Stretch slipped off his sweater and climbed under the blanket, carefully snuggling in close with Edge with a peck on his skull. Edge managed to squirm so his head rested on Stretch’s chest, sockets closing to rest.

Edge breathed out a pleased sigh as Stretch wrapped an arm around Edge and began to stroke his skull. “This is nice.” 

Stretch chuckled, “didn’t take you long to get me into bed with you.”

“Won’t take me long to push you off either.” Edge grumbled with a nudge.

Stretch hummed in amusement, but there was one little burning question. Maybe Edge would be willing to answer it. “hey Edge?” Edge gave an acknowledging noise at most,  “when did you start liking me? I’ve been nothing but an ass to you. I just... not sure if I understand the appeal.”

Edge opened his sockets enough for those crimson eye-lights to glitter through. “MMm, I don’t really know when.” Edge spoke lowly only to pause in thought, “I do know that at some point, I began to notice little things about you. How you gesture wildly when excited and your eyelight shimmer when you do so. How much you care for and support your brother. Some of the fights I even enjoyed mildly. With that clever tongue of your and it’s nice to see that you won’t back down.”

Edge took a deep breath and buried his face in Stretch’s shirt. “I found you attractive, since we met. But I tried to ignore it, didn’t need the distraction. Didn’t want to get to know you when I thought you hated me. Didn’t believe there was hope for any of this.”

Stretch bent down and place a kiss on Edge’s cheek bone then another peck on his mouth. “i’m so sorry. i really shouldn’t have made you feel like that. i shouldn’t have assumed anything and got to know you.” A soft snore answered him back. Stretch stroked the side of Edge’s jaw and watched him until sleep claimed him too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the tale verse house, Red shortcuted into the house with a scowl as he marched over to the fridge and retrieved his bottle of Mustard. Blue perked up from the couch and watched Red as Comic sat on the opposite side sipping off of his own ketchup bottle.

“How’d checking the edgelord go?” Comic called out. 

Red huffed as he plopped down on the couch between the two short skeletons. “just as Rus called it… Edge got the honeybun to help him make that delivery. hook, line and fucking sinker.” Red ignored Blue’s disapproving sigh at the curse word, decisively tapped his foot against Blue’s. “looks like those two are official.”

Blue immediately brightened, stars blooming in his eyelights as pumped a fist in the air. “I Knew It, You Two Owe Me 10 G Each!” 

“yea, yea.” Red grumbled as he flicked the coin at Blue, who caught it with ease. Comic groaned as he too dug out the coin for Blue. 

“Hey, If You Didn’t Want To Lose, You Shouldn’t Have Bet Against The Magnificent Sans.” Blue grinned innocently before pocketing the coin. 

Red rolled his eyelights before taking another swig of mustard. “you ready to hit Grillbs?” Comic nodded before slipping off the couch. Blue grimaced at the idea as he waved them off. Red made a kissy face at Blue before they both took their shortcut out. 

“SUCH LAZY BONES.” Rus came out of the kitchen with two plates of sandwiches. As he handed Blue his plate, Blue handed Rus one of the coins. Rus smiled deviously before pocketing his portion of the winnings. Blue giggled before taking his first bite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretch couldn’t get enough of this, watching Edge sleep in his arms, relaxed and restful. It had been a week since their kiss, well the official kiss, and… heh, it’s been good. It wasn’t like Stretch was with Edge for every waking (and non-waking) moment, but it was close to the truth. Would have been a near reality had Blue not put his foot down and demanded that he “get his lazy bones back to work.” 

And Blue knew, fucking knew that some development had happened between him and Edge, Red too. Fucking Sanses’ and their ability to somehow knowing things that hadn’t been told to them. How do they keep doing that was beyond him. 

Getting back to work, well on one side, it was nice getting out of the house and seeing everyone in town. Seemed most of the villagers had missed his presence. Even Muffet gave him a spider cookie on the house when he stopped by for a little snack. But, honestly, nothing beat the anticipation to get back home and back to Edge. It didn’t matter what they did, chat, play chess, watch a movie. Stretch definitely enjoyed Edge’s company, and Stretch’d only regret was that he didn’t get to know him sooner. 

Edge began to stir, shifting in his hold before those sockets blinked open and those gorgeous crimson eyelights sparked to life. Damn he couldn’t get enough. “morning sleepy bones. how are you feeling?”

Edge groaned sleepily, squirming to attempt to stretch. “Feeeeeeeliing good, floooaaty.” Edge replied drunkenly with a slight giggle in his voice. “Hehe, you’re sooo shiiiiny.” 

Stretch smiled, amused by his healed drunk monster. He’s going to miss this side of Edge, even if it really wasn’t him, it was still amusing. “Still a little fuzzy from the healing session yesterday?”

A smile curled over Edge’s mouth as he snuggled close and nodded. Stretch leaned in and pressed a kiss on top of his skull. Yea, he was going to miss this, but he hoped he didn’t have to see this side for a very long time. 

Last night, after they confirmed that Edge was fully done receiving marrow and magic, it was decided they would all come together and finish healing the last of the cracks and broken bones. It didn’t take nearly as long with all five of them working together, but the combined amount of healing energy being pumped into Edge definitely left him a drooly limp mess. Blue and Rus were amused by Edge’s drunken rambles as they worked while Red was satisfied that with the amount of healing given to Edge, barely any of the cracks left anything more than a faint scar, if any. 

Wondering hands made Stretch jump before fumbling to catch and secure them. “oh, no, no, no, mr, grabby hands.” 

Edge may be grabby but Stretch would prefer for those tricky hands to accompany a cleared mind for that type of play. Edge chuckled as he attempted to resist. Stretch’s grin was easy and wide with amusement as he leaned in, pinning their hands between them as he planted another kiss between his brows. “you stop that.”

Edge gave him a cheeky smile, but froze as Stretch began to shift away. “Wait, dooooon’t let gooooo. I doooon’t want to float way.”

“Don’t worry.” Stretch reassured. Whether or not Edge remembers this in the next day or so, it was up in the air, not that Edge would admit it if he did. Stretch will remember this and his promise, “I’m not letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND COMMENTING AND LIKING THIS STORY
> 
> By far this story has been a success and has helped improve my rusty story telling skills. 
> 
> If they are in your taste, please check out my other stories.   
> Otherwise look forward to more stories to come. 
> 
> <3  
> =^.^=


End file.
